Negima Star Wars: Episode IV A New hope
by donkeykong75m
Summary: Well what happens when if you merge Negima with star wars? This crazy yet epic fic Hope you enjoy. Rated T for the usuall Negima shinanigans.
1. Prolouge: Tantive IV escape

**HELLO again dear readers for those who don't know me I am Donkeykong75m**

**As for this? well this is a result of a very random idea I had a long time ago. But I found the concept so interesting that I couldn't leave it alone, so with help from my fellow authors and friends Xascul and Crimson Musashi, I refined the concept into what your about to read**

**But first and always important disclaimer...(Ahem) I do not own Negima in any way shape or form it belongs to the genius that is Ken Akamatsu, the same goes for George Lucas whose brilliant mind created the epicness that we all know and love as Star Wars**

**AND SO I GIVE YOU.......**

A Long time ago in a galaxy far far away

**NEGIMA STAR WARS!?**

**EPISODE IV**

**A NEW HOPE**

It is a period of civil war.

Rebel Mage starships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Magus empire.

During the battle, Mage spies managed to steal secret plans to the Magus empire's secret weapon,

the DEATH STAR an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet.

Pursued by the empire's sinister agents, Princess Konoka races home aboard her star ship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people and bring peace to the galaxy...

* * *

In the deep vast reaches of space, sat a large lonley yellow planet. A Planet called Tatooine, Now normally there wouldn't be anything exiting about this planet stuck out in the middle of nowheresville save for one thing, and that was the desperate fight between to star ships miles above in high orbit.

It was more a game of cat and mouse between the tiny starship know as the Tantive IV being chased by a much larger more imposing Imperial Magus ship, Lasers lighting up the void as the two ships exchanged fire. It was clear however that the little ship was losing ground as its main engine was struck by the larger ships turret fire.

Every one on board the little ship was rocked by the hit, Mage Soldiers began assuming battle stations. Joining them were two green haired Gynoids one was about the size of the average teenager and carried a blaster while the other was rather short and was riding piggy back on the tall one.

"So uh Chachamaru-nii-chan why are we running toword the loud sounds instead of...uh I dunno RUNNING AWAY!" The shorter one asked Chachamaru

Chachamaru kept running despite her shorter sisters warning "Well Chachazero in case you didn't hear they've shut down the main reactor we can't run anymore." she said in a rather monotone voice

Chachazero continued to protest "But co'mon sis this ship has gotten out of tighter spots before right?"

The tall Gynoid shook her head. "There will be no escape for the princess this time." The inside of the ship shuddered again. The soldiers looked around anxiously awaiting the inevitable.

The shaking got worse as the sounds of Metal clanking and machinery moving were heard outside the hull of the ship Chachazero looked around pensively "W-what was that?"

Outside the tiny Tantive was overtaken and drawn into a large docking bay on the underside of the opposing cruiser.

The soldiers on board readied their weapons,they were all focused on a single point: the nearby air lock, there was a long tense pause then....

**BLAM!!!**

The air lock exploded as several troopers clad in white armor forced their way through, Immedatly the fire fight broke out in the narrow passage between the Imperial troopers and the Mages, with Laser blasts from the rifles crisscrossing and smoke pouring in from the previous explosion. Troopers and Mages alike were ducking for cover from ricocheted blasts originating form the opposing sides rifles.

Chachamaru Opened fire on the troopers as was her programming, she succeed in taking down a few of them, but that was a small victory seeing as in the large scale of things it was clearly a losing battle. The noble vigilante Mage solders were being shot and killed left and right as were the troopers, but the difference was that the troopers kept on coming.

Chachazero tugged at her sisters skirt noticing the bleakness of the situation, "Oi Sis we can't take them all out we gotta run for it!" Chachamaru disengaged her combat program "For once I agree with you." The short Chacha motioned for her sister to follow, "Come on this way!" The green haired robots then made a tactical retreat into the next chamber barley missing what could have been a lethal laser blast. "I should have known better than to trust the direction of a half sized mantaince Gynoid" Chachamaru spoke sarcasticly.

"Well EXCUUUUUSE ME! Sis." Chachazero huffed angirly.

* * *

Back at the frontal airlock A large imposing figure cloaked in a black hooded robe had entered the figure wore a mask so it was impossible to tell weather it was a male or female. the sharply contrasted troopers stepped back to show respect to this new figure. The surviving Rebel soldiers fled in a frenzied panic, as the new intimidatiing figure swept quietly through the halls.

Elsewhere:

during the escape The Chacha sisters had become separated, and Now chachamaru was looking feverishly for her younger in height yet older in activation sister.

"Chachazero where are you!" Chachamaru stumbled through the corridors of the ship.

"Yo sis" Came the familiar voice from a hallway Chachamaru just passed the tall Gynoid backed up and saw a girl who seemed oddly out of place, She had long brown hair reaching to her waist which complimented her deep brown eyes, she seemed almost dream like with the long flowing all white Kimono she wore. SHe was placing something inside of Chachazero. When the girl was done she stood up smiled and waved goodbye to Chachazero as she approched Chachamaru.

"At last where have you been!" Chachamaru scolded angrily, suddenly her audio sensors picked up the sound of Troopers approaching. Her voice then took a tone of urgency "They're headed in this direction, what are we going to do if we are captured, we'll be sent to the space mines of kessel or smashed into who knows what!"

Chachazero seemed to have other things on her AI as she walked past her taller sister ignoring her droll ramblings "Well come on then." The shorter Chacha motioned for her sister to follow. Chachamaru spun around "Wait a minute, where are you going?"

"Buisness." The miniture Gynoid replied simply, leaving Chachamaru quite confused. 'buisness?' her AI processed this but it made absolutly no sense. So Chachamaru decided simply to follow along.

* * *

The Dark figure was obseving the mass of twisted and broken soldiers, it then spotted a soldier who still had some life in him It proceeded to grab the fearful soldier by the neck as a Magus officer ran up to the figure and gave a salute.

"Lord Nagi the deathstar plans are not in the main computer." The figure that was called Nagi Lifted up the struggling soldier and spoke, the voice was somewhat raspy but one could definetly tell that "Nagi" was a male under the mask.

"Where are those transmissions you recived." Nagi lifted the petrified soul higher so his legs we not touching the ground anymore, he stared stright into the soldiers fearladen eyes and spoke again. "What have you done with those plans." there was a sinister tone in Nagi's voice the kind that said "Hey you'd better answer or Im gonna kill you."

The soldier gasped for breath struggling to stay concious from the choking grip of Nagi, "We....Intercepted no transmissions-AHHH!" Nagi's grip tightened as the soldier gasped out his next sentance "T-this is a consular ship..._gasp..._we-we're on a diplomatic mission."

the imposing Nagi was losing his patience "If this is a diplomatic ship the where is the ambassador!?" The soldier refused to disclose anymore information, Nagi then proceeded to snap the fools neck and threw him against the wall in disgust and rage, he turned toward the officer.

"Commander tear this ship apart until you've found those plans, and bring me the ambassador I WANT HER ALIVE!" The officer and nearby troopers obeyed and immidiatly began rushing into the surrounding sub corridors.

* * *

In one of the Tantives many passageway the same kimono clad girl was huddling for saftey from the Magus troopers now sweeping the ship.

She was Princess Konoka Konoe, a member of the Alderaan senete A.K.A the ambassador everyone was looking for.

Konoka nerviously raised her laser pistol she was given for self defense as the footsteps grew closer. Unfortunatly her hands were so shakey that she accidently banged the pistol against the metal hull causing a group of four troopers to spot her.

"There she is set for stun!" The leader ordered, "EEEP!" Konoka was starteled so much so that she dropped her pistol which in turn fired off and took out said leader of the troopers. Konoka tried to make a run for it but was hit by the remaining troopers stun beams, she collapsed unconcious.

The troopers apprached her and inspected her collapsed form. "She'll be alright, Inform Lord Nagi we have a prisoner." The remaining two left immediatly.

* * *

The two gynoids had arived at the escape pods, Chachazero was working on a control panel connected to the door of one of the escape pods, "And there we go!" The light on the hatch blinked then imediatly lifted open. Chachamaru was still curious as to what on earth had gotten into her shorter counterpart. "Hey your not permitted in there your going to be deactivated for sure."

Chachazero rolled her eyes "Gosh sis quit being a mindless philosopher, I wonder some time if you were actually created to be a combat Gynoid."

"Don't call me a mindless philosopher I am in fact designed for combat." Chachamaru expressed anger "Now get out of there before someone sees you!"

Chachazero shook her head "Nuh uh no way sis, I've gotta secret mission to deliver these here plans that that Kimono Chick gave me!"

Chachamaru thought her shorter yet older sisters response was completely illogical. "Secret mission, what plans what are you talking about?!" Chachamaru sighed as obviously her sisters AI must have been fried by the intensity of the invasion. "Im not going in there its against my protical anyway."

"WHAT sis now whose spouting random things, you wanna get turned into swiss cheese!?"

Another explosion went off this time very close to where the two gynoids were standing sending smoke debris Chachamarus way, this seemed to change the tall ones mind as she immidiatly hopped into the escape pod with Chachazero. "Im so going to regret this." Chachamaru muttered under audiable level as the hatch closed.

The escape pod rocketed out of the Tantive with out a hitch, on board the Imperial Magus the gunners notced the floating escape pod.

"There goes another one." The gunner was about to open fire when he was stopped by the other "Hold your fire there are no life forms aboard must have shorted out"

Chachamaru looked up at the rapidly reatreating froms of the Magus ship and the Tantive. "Thats funny the damage doesn't look as bad from out here." she commented. "Yeah I guess your right sis though I kinda feel bad for Kimono Chick." The shorter Gynoid replied

The tall one nodded "Yes....Um sister are you sure this thing is safe?" She questioned as the lonley escape pod spiraled slowly to the surface of Planet Tatooine.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoy this, again I would like to thank my friends Xascul and Crimson Musashi for helping me iron this out. **

**I will apreciate your reviews as always until the next installment**

**DK75m OUT!**


	2. Chapter 1 the stolen plans

**Ahem....cue dramatic music**

**Well well wait before that.**

**(Music squeels)**

**right disclaimers so I don't get My ass sued**

**I don't own Negima that belongs to Ken Akumatsu **

**and I also do not own Star wars that is the rightful property of george Lucas**

**Now then back to buisness**

**NEGIMA: STAR WARS**

**EPISODE IV A NEW HOPE**

**Chapter 2: EH? The teacher is a Moisture farmer**

* * *

Rebel mage Blockade runner Tantive IV:

The Kimono chick who was know known as Princess Konoka Konoe was being marched through the hall ways of her own ship by the Magus troopers, Her hands had been tied and she was being shoved in order to keep up with the troopers somewhat fast pace. Now one would think Konoka was well aware of the circumstances she was in, however the truth was she...really had no clue at all as to what was going on. One could argue it was the effect of the stun blast she endured, but most people in the galaxy far far away knew that senator Konoka konoe wasn't the brightest bulb in the shed.

The troopers stopped in a hallway still smoldering from the fight that had taken place, The egmatic Nagi with his black cloak and mask seemed to apparate from the shadows and smoke.

The dark lord glared or seemed to glare because of the mask down at the young brunette princess, In return the princess gave a very cheerfull bubbly smile, "Oh hello lord Nagi." Her cheerfullness was so optimistic it was nausiating. She looked around at the damage, "Wow you must be pretty bold, Oh but won't you be in big trouble if daddy hears that you boarded..."

Nagi cut her off,"Don't play games with me your highness." The masked man took a deep breath, "I am going to explain this slowly and clearly,You weren't on any mercy mission this time. You passed directly through a restricted system. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you capsci?" Nagi but it as bluntly as possible.

"Eh what, Spy?" even then Konoe still looked puzzled, "Eeh hee I don't know what your talking about I was just on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan," she was still bubbly as she added quite cluelessly, "Oh wait are we playing that word game Nagi-kun?" Nagi just stood there, one could not tell but he was getting very pissed of behind the mask.

She continued unsure if Nagi knew what she was talking about, "Y'know like you say spy then I say Yellow then you say-"

"ARRRRGH!!!!"

"No no your not supposed to say ARRRRGH, You say like water melon."

Nagi snapped, "You are part of the Rebel mage alliance and a traitor," He signaled for the troopers and furiously pointed them in the direction of the smoking airlock, "TAKE HER AWAY!"

as they left carting Konoka Nagi proceded to bang his helmeted head against the wall.

An officer approached the overly frusterated Sith lord as he stomped angrily back to the star destroyer, she saluted quickly "Holding her is dangerous you know, if word gets out it could generate sympathy for the rebellion in the senate."

Nagi shook his head, "I have traced the mage spies to her now she is my only link to finding their secret base."

The officer shrugged, "She'll die before she tells you anything usefull in that head of hers."

Nagi raised a finger, "Leave that to me, I used to be good with kids, also send a distress signal to the senate informing all onboard were killed." The female officer gave him a puzzling look. before she could reply another officer approached Nagi, The man Saluted, "Lord Nagi, the battle station plans were not aboard the ship and no transmissions were made, An escape pod was jettisoned during the fighting but no life forms were aboard."

"She must have hidden the plans in the escape pod,"Nagi turned over to the male officer, "Send a detachment crew down to the surface immediatly see to it personally commander that there will be no one to stop us this time!"

The Crusier loomed over the dusty yellow Tatooine.

* * *

Meanwhile on th surface of said dusty yellow planet the Two Green haired Gynoids were amlessly walking towards nowhere as there was nothing but Dunes upon dunes for miles, save for the half buried pod they just came from there was absolutly nothing.

the Chacha's were slowly trudging across the desolite land scape, or rather Chachamaru was doing the trudging...Chachazero was mearly perched on top of her head unit.

Chachamaru's respirator let out an exausted sigh, "How did I wind up like this?" "There are no scans of civilizations in sight." The tall one scaned the middle of nowhere.

"Yeah I mean one minute where just on a ship bound for alderaan, then next thing bam nowhere'sville." The small Gynoid said exasperatedly.

Chachamaru was satrting to slow, "I must find a place to reacharge my joints are frezzing up because of all this sand."

the tiny chacha perked up as her sensors detected some thing, "Hey hey sis!" she jumped form her Onee-chans head. "I think civilization's that way." She pointed to a bunch of rocks and canyons in the distance as she made a sharp turn to the right and started walking.

"Where are you going?" Chachamaru ran a radar scan. "I sense no civilities that direction.."

Chachazero stopped, "No sis I SWEAR its in that direction!"

Chachamaru's doubt emotion program switched on, "Right and when has your sense of direction been correct."

"All the time!"

"Correct me if Im wrong but your directions are only correct 0.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001% of the time." Chachamaru countered, "Besides with the damage I have sustained it would be easier to continue in the direction."

The little chacha was taken aback, "But sis we have a mission!"

this response promptly tripped Chachamaru's sheer frustraion circuts, which should be noted rarley ever trigger.

"Mission!?" Chachamaru gave her tiny sibling a kick to the back side as her anger circuts were heating up, "What mission, when you ran off onboard the Tantive a laser blast must have clearly struck you on the head!"

Chachazero was offeneded, "OW Oh well fine sis lets see how far YOU, get with all that joint freezing sand!"

"Well fine just don't let me catch you crawling back to me begging for a ride ,You won't get it!"

"FINE sis your always such a meanie!"

"Fine!"

and with that the two green haired Gynoids fellout and parted ways.

* * *

Unbeknowenst to the two gynoids there was in fact civilization on this barren planet.

a small merchant port to be exact called Anchorhead, here several of the local planet country folk came to hear the latest, and exchange goods.

among the various diversity where two pepole a small boy arund the age of ten, wearing a rather simple farm cloak and a rather tall girl with a long brown ponytail sporting a much more city esque look.

The boys name: Negi Springfeild

The Girl: Akira Okochi

Now the two had been real close friends scince they were younger, Negi usually lived byhimself with his aunt and uncle so he thought of Akria as an older sister. Akria had recently gradutated the flight accademy and had come back to visit, Naturally Negi was over joyed to see his old friend come back after so long.

The two were walking among the port as Akira and Negi swapped stories.

"...So then I lower the after burners coming low in the trail my word I was so scared I thought I would fry my controls, as it turned out eh heh I damaged my skyhopper pretty bad, Uncle Takemichi was pretty upset about it." Negi fessed up.

Akria mearly shook her head, "Negi you need to be more carefull your studying to be a flight instructor yet your so reckless with the skyhopper, one wrong move and you could wind up a black spot on a canyon wall."

Negi sweatdropped,"Er well what about you your around all those flashy starships, your starting to sound like Uncle Akira-san."

Akria could help but smile and ruffle the boys hair, "I've missed you Negi."

"Well things haven't been the same scince you left Akria its been so.....quiet." the boy shrugged.

Akira llooked around as if someone was trying to eves drop then leaned closer to Negi, to disclose something.

"Negi....I didn't just come by to say farewell...I shouldn't be even telling you this but your the only person I can really trust."

The ten year olds face widend with shock, "W what Akria-san?" Negi looked at his friend with serious loyalty.

Akria continued, "well Ive made some friends at the accademy." She bent down to whisper, "And we were thinking once we get into the central system's we were gonna jump ship and join the Alliance."

Negi spewed the drink he was sipping, "What join the Mage Alliance!? are you kidd-" Immediatly Akria slpped a hand over the kids mouth.

"Pipe down Negi! you have a mouth bigger than a queen whomp rat." She realeased negi, and spoke a bit more calmly, "I met a freind on corrilia who might be able to help us make the jump."

"But you could wind up wandering around the systems forever, just trying to find them." Negi spoke quieter this time.

Akria sighed, "I know its a long shot but...I have to do something Im not just going to sit around and wait for the Magus empire to draft me into service I want to be on the right side when the time comes." She sat down on a nearby crate.

Now it was Negi's turn to sigh, "And yet i'm stuck here."

"What I thought you subbmitted your resume to the accademy?" Akria was confused at the boys response.

Negi looked depressed, "I had to cancel it there has been to much unrest with the sand people scince you left."

"What? but your uncle can hold off an entire tribe of them with just his bare hands."

Negi shook his head, "Yeah but he has enough Mosturizers to pay off I just can't leave Uncle Takemichi now."

"I understand Negi I really do but whose to say the eventually your uncle could mearly wind up as a tenent to the Empire?" Akria was trying to sound sympathetic but also realisitc at the same time.

Negi was silent as he seriously gave it some thought before speaking again and changing the subject. "So then I guess are you going to be around long?"

Akria gave a sad smile, "No.....I'm leaving in the morning."

"Then I will not see you?" Negi turned to look at the setting twin suns.

"Mabye some day....I'll be keeping an eye out." the tall ponytail girl attempted to sound again optimistic.

Negi brightened up a bit, "Well don't worry I'll be teaching at the accademy next season....after that Im not sure," He quickly added. "I won't be instructing the empire's starfleet thats for sure." He turned to look at Akira as he extended his hand. "Take care Akria-san You'll always be the best friend I've got."

Akira Grabbed Negi's hand in response, "See you Negi good luck may the magic be in you." and with that two friends parted ways probably for what would be the last time.

* * *

Back at the Dune sea Chachamaru had begun finiding it increacingly dificult to keep moving across the harsh desert terrain. A recent self diognostics check had revealed that along with the risk of her leg joints permanently malfunctioning, her internal power supply was begining to dwindle. How ever most of the gynoids AI was preoccupied at the moment by her short tiny sister possibly wandering out alone...Sure Chachazero got on her circuts an awful lot, but the truth was the two gynoids had a long history and in the deep rececses of her history bank before she powered down permanently she wanted to be with her sister.

"Chachazero.....it might have been wise to follow your directions this once." Chachamaru scanned the desolite waste land observing her hopeless situation she thought this was it until her optical sensors picked up the setting suns glinting off of something. the Gynoid maximized her magnifacation. "A Transport.......non imperial.......Im saved," a warning light appeard on her HUD sgnaling she didn't have much power left. " she weakly raised a hand pointing it up towards the the darkening sky. "Initiating emergency recovery program." Her raised hand fired of a flare signal that illuminated the now night sky, thankfully it caught the transports attaention before Chachamaru shutdown.

* * *

**Thats it for now folks rate and review till next chapter DK75m OUT!**


	3. Chapter 2and3 thats a lotta sand

**Well then lets get this started shall we....(Fumbles with the mic)**

**Errr ehem!**

**I ****do not own Negima FACT!**

**I do not own Starwars FACT!**

**Ken Akumatsu owns negima FACT!**

**George Lucas Owns starwars FACT!**

**I Am responsible only for this little twisted idea FACT!**

**here we go**

**Negima: StarWars**

**(Now at double chapter strength)**

**chapter 3**

**Sand crawler, sand people, sandy road trip...thats a lotta sand**

**(also real thanks to this extra long chapter is due in part to a friend and fellow writer of mine Xascul i've been in a real writing slump lately due to colledge and such and he offered to give me a hand in some insparation for writing this, so Xas if your reading this chapter thanks again)**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

A group of strom troopers were scouring Tatooines dusty surface on Dewback. They were examining the half buried escape pod in the sand, which had been recently vacated. One caught site of a pair of fresh tracks leading away from the escape pod to the south.

One of the Dewbacks had picked up an odd scent and was sniffing the inside of the escape pod, "Some one was in the pod the tracks go off in that direction..." The trooper on its back pointed southward.

"Look sir Gynoids!" Another trooper had picked up a stray bolt, clearly Nagi's troops were not far from the Chacha's trail.

* * *

Somewhere in the desert....

The tiny gynoid stood on top of a sand dune and looked around. She turned around in a full 360 circle before thinking about where she was going again.

"I am pretty sure the nearest spaceport is in that direction." She pointed off into the distance. A few minutes later she started walking off in that direction. She had barely walked ten paces before she stopped and said to herself, "Oh, I hope my sister is doing okay right now......."

Meanwhile, said sister was also thinking the same thing, "That idiot Chachamaru! Who does she think she is, wandering off like that?!"

"Hmph! I bet that she's already lost and is going to come running over that hill anytime...."

A quick run through of her programing and she frowned. "Ah, who am I kidding......I'm lost....... maybe she was right after all......." Chachamaru said to herself. She was thinking about calling out to Chachazero again when all of a sudden she was knocked to the side and her power was cut.

Tatooine- Takahata Homestead

The Jawas and their massive Sandcrawler had parked itself outside the Takahata Homestead. The homestead was one of several moisture farms dotted the seemingly barren landscape. The landscape for the most part is a flat desert, with a small, tan colored dome structure that lead to the main living area. All around the main dome, there were several moisture vaporizers that collected the minute water particles in the air and stored them in collection tanks. Takamichi Takahata, owner of the homestead, was busy negotiating with the Jawas for a couple of gynoids to help with the harvest. An older female's voice could be heard calling to a boy telling him to tell his uncle to get a gynoid translator who can speak Bocce.

Chachamaru woke up and was being marched outside. She didn't know what hit her, but she figured these creatures had something to do with it. She knew she had better keep her mouth shut while a certain other did not.

"Hey! Lemme go you perv! I outta rip your head off!"

As luck would have had it, the Jawas found both gynoids and saw them as valuable inventory to sell. Chachamaru heard a voice, a human one.

"It looks like we don't have much of a choice but I'll remind him!" cried a boy's voice as he walks swiftly over to his uncle. He looks to be no older than ten years old, wore glasses and had messy red hair. He walked up to his uncle and looks over the set of gynoids for sale from the Jawa leader.

"I have no need for a protocol gynoid. What I really need is one that understands the binary  
language of moisture vaporators."

"Vaporators! Sir -- My first job was programming binary load lifters, I can understand the language no problem." Chachamaru said.

"Do you speak Bocce?"

"Of course I can, sir," she replied curtly.

"That's perfect then, I'll take this one," Takamichi told the Jawa leader who was almost bouncing with excitement that he made a sale.

He settled for Chachamaru, who was a capable fighter, built pretty sturdy and could understand the binary language of the moisture vaporators.

Chachamaru looked hesitantly over at her sister Chachazero who was bouncing around trying to get them to notice her. Takamichi was eying another gynoid and Chachamaru did not want them to be separated again.

After some more negotiating, after Takahata was thought to have been sold a broken gynoid, he was able to acquire Chachamaru's sister, Chachazero as well.

"Ah, excuse me sir? Could you perhaps buy my sister over there?" She pointed at Zero. "I do not wish to be separated from her again, and she can be a good worker when told."

"Well, I don't see why not, The red one had a bad motivator. Very well. I'll take that one as well." Takamichi said to the Jawa leader again and handed him some coins. After some money changed hands, Takamichi turned to his nephew.

"WHOO HOO!!" Chachazero jumped for joy as she immidiatly ran over to the taller chacha not wanting to be separated again...well save for the "Mission"

"Negi, could you please take these two over to the garage? I want you to have both of them cleaned up before dinner.

"All right, come on! And the short green haired one, come on. Well, come on, let's go." the boy said to the two gynoids and lead the way to the garage.

Negi was more than excited to meet the tall and short gynoids. He was acting like a kid on his birthday when he was told to clean them up and take care of them.

Inside the garage of the moisture farm, Negi set to work cleaning up and repairing the new gynoids as best as he could. He gave both of them an oil bath to clean off any dust and sand particles that they had accumulated. After that, he hooked them up to a generator to recharge their batteries. He wasn't without frustrations and took it out by slamming a wrench across the workbench.

"It just isn't fair. Akira is right. I'm never gonna get out of here!" He slumped down against the wall and clutched his head.

"Is there anyway I can be of assistance?" Chachamaru asked.

The boy looked at the tall gynoid, smiled and shook his head.

"Well, not unless you can alter time, speed up the harvest, or teleport me off this rock!" Negi said exasperatedly.

"I don't think so, sir. I'm only a gynoid and not very knowledgeable about such things. Not on this planet, anyways. As a matter of fact, I'm not even sure which planet I'm on." Chachamaru said. She and her sister had been traveling for quite some time in space and on board spaceships and they had traveled to so many planets and systems, it made her internal systems spin.

"Well, if there's a bright center to the universe, you're on the planet that it's farthest from," Negi said half-jokingly.

"Despite the fact that there's TWO suns and gets 45 degrees Celsius in middle of the day?" Chachazero inquired.

"I don't believe I've told you my name, I'm Negi, Negi Springfield. The person who bought you two up was my uncle."

"I am Chachamaru, and this is my sister Chachazero. Please take good care of us." Chachmaru said with a small bow.

Negi gulped as she bowed to him, he felt uncomfortable with it. He was just ten and having someone bow to him was a bit of an embarrassment.

"Ah, recharge complete! I feel better already! Now can you unhook me from this plug? Its really annoying!" Chachazero said.

Negi now started polishing and cleaning up any scratches and took note of how many they had. "You got a lot of carbon scoring here. Have you two seen a lot of action and combat?"

Chachamaru replied, "With all we've been through, sometimes I'm amazed we're in as good condition as we are, what with the Rebellion and all."

"You know of the Rebellion against the Empire?!" Negi suddenly exclaimed. Negi had heard it many times from his friends and colleagues when he went into town. Tatooine was a sparsely populated, backwater planet, hardly of value to the Rebellion or Empire. From what he did know, was that the Rebellion had been fighting the Empire for the better part of two decades though sadly, it looked like the Empire would eventually win due to their resources.

"Yes, that's how we came to be in your service. As for actual combat, I have been in several myself. I have been trained how to use a blaster and hand-to-hand combat. But I'm not very good at telling stories, at least, not at making them interesting, anyways." Chachamaru finished.

Negi was thoroughly impressed and was about to ask her if she could demonstrate her combat abilities, but quickly went back to work on trying to remove a small metal fragment from Chachazero's neck.

"Hey don't poke me with that thing! I happen to be a very delicate robot!" Chachazero protested.

"Since when?" The older Chacha snarked warrinting a rather vicious glare from her shorter counterpart

"Calm down, I'm just trying to get this thing that's jammed in...."

The fragment broke loose with a snap, sending Negi tumbling head over heels.

"Ow...." As He was sitting up massaging his head a three-dimensional hologram of Konoka Konoe, the Rebel senator, being projected from the face of little Chachazero.

The girl looked to be about six years older than Negi, had chocolate brown hair and dressed in some kind of flowing garb that was foreign to Negi. She only had one line, "Help me, Colonel Sanders. You're my only hope." with a rather cute giggle at the end before it glitched and looped back around

"What's this?" Negi asked the tiny robot.

"Hehe......well....I'm not authorized to say..." Chachazero said sheepishly.

"Not authorized?"

"It's probably nothing, sir. Merely a malfunction. Old data. or just my sisters circuts were fried by a laser blast to the head Pay it no mind." Chachamaru said chuckling to herself.

"Why i outta strangle you with this power cord!"

But as she studied the voice and image, Chachamaru thought she recognized her. "Correction needed. I think she was a passenger on our last voyage. A person of some importance, sir -- I believe. Our captain was attached to..."

But Negi cut her off, "Is there more to this recording?" The little image kept repeating the same line and it seemed that there was more to the message. The more he stared at the image, the more he became entranced.

"I don't belong to you, I belong to Alberio Imma. I heard he was supposed to live around here. Do you know him?" Chachazero asked, although it seemed more of a demand.

"Alberio imma? Name does sound familiar." Negi pondered a bit trying to remember where he heard it before. Negi thought for a moment and said, "Hey, is there a way that we can see the whole message?" Negi asked Chachazero.

"If you can take off the restraining bolt, I might be able to play back the entire recording!" Chachazero irritably said.

"Well, why not? I guess you're too small to run away on me if I take this off!" Negi took a wedged bar and popped the restraining bolt off Chachazero's side. But as soon as he did, the little hologram disappeared.

"Oh um....are you going to play back the entire message?" Negi asked Chachazero.

"What message?" Chachazero asked innocently giving a shrug as if she had no idea what they were talking about. Negi and Chachamaru where about to kick the little gynoid when they heard a woman's voice call out.

"Negi? Negi! It's dinner time!"

"Ah, that'd be my aunt Shizuna," he told the two robots. "All right, I'll be right there!" he called out to her. Before he ran out of the room, he turned to Chachamaru. "See what you can do with her. I'll be right back."

"Can you not reconsider playing that message for him?" Chachamaru tried asking again politely.

"Nope, sorry, no can do!" Chachazero said mischievously.

"You know, you are not making a good impression for us, I'm beginning to think that he does not like you at all."

"What?! And what about you sis?" Chachazero gave her best sad puppy dog eyes

"No, I don't like you either." Chachamaru said.

* * *

Negi quickly ran into the kitchen to help carry the food out for dinner. His aunt Shizuna, was a warm, motherly woman with an impressive bust line. She was busy filling a pitcher of some blue fluid from a refrigerated container and asked Negi to carry it over to the dinning area. She followed soon afterwards with a large tray of various foods.

Negi decided to tell his uncle about the two robots. "You know, I think that little gynoid unit we bought earlier might have been stolen."

Takamichi pushed his glasses a little further up his nose and asked, "What makes you think that?"

"Well, I stumbled across a recording while I was cleaning him. He says he belongs to someone called Alberio Imma. I just thought he might have meant Old Ku Nel. Do you know what he's talking about?"

Takahata managed to control himself and say, "No, I'm afraid not. I heard that he died a while ago, around the same time as your father."

"He knew my father?" Negi asked suddenly. It was very rare that his uncle mentioned anything about his father. His aunt and uncle were the only two relatives he knew, and every time he tried to ask about his parents, they always seemed to dodge the question.

"I told you to forget it. Your only concern is to prepare the new droids for tomorrow. In the morning I want them on the south ridge working out those condensers," his uncle replied curtly.

"Yes, sir. I think those new droids are going to work out fine. In fact, I, uh, was also thinking about our agreement. You know, about my staying on another season. And if these new droids do work out, I want to submit my application to the Academy this year. I hear there is a new opening," Negi said taking a bite of his meal.

"Well, we'll see. The harvest is coming up and as you know, we need as many hands as we can get. But I will definite support you in becoming a pilot instructor. We certainly need more of them these days and good teachers are lacking." Takamichi said with a small smile.

Negi could barely contain his excitement and quickly finished his food.

"Where are you going?" his aunt asked him.

"I have to finish cleaning those gynoids. I promise that I'll work extra hard to become a teacher!" Negi said happily. He went to put his dishes back in the kitchen and ran back to the garage.

Shizuna nearly cried as she turned back to her meal. "Ah, our little Negi is growing up so fast. He is still young, and yet he works so hard. I hope he doesn't overwork."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Takahata said and took another bite of his food.

Before going back into the garage, Negi went outside to look at the sunset, which he saw practically everyday. But to any visitor, this was a very rare sight indeed. Two suns, red where now setting on the horizon of the desert, one sun already touching the ground, the other, just a few minutes behind it. It was Tatooine's famous binary sunset.

After gazing a few minutes at the sight, Negi quickly descended back into the garage to finish cleaning the gynoids, only to find a very distressed Chachamaru who told him that her sister had vanished. Negi was flapping his arms around, and grabbing his head in panic. His uncle was going to let him have it if he found out that he just lost the gynoids the day they bought them. Chachamaru had to grab hold of him to tell him to calm down. Negi again realized that he had only been gone a short time and grabbed a pair of electrobinoculars, ran back outside and scanned the landscape for the little robot.

"That little sister of mine has always been a problem. I have been with her for quite some time and yet I can't seem to follow her logic at times." Chachamaru said apologetically.

She then asked if they should go out searching for the gynoid, but Negi noted the it was getting dark and the Tusken Raiders would be out. After scanning the landscape a full 360 degrees and again to double check, he concluded the somehow, the little gynoid had gotten away.

"You know that little droid is going to cause me a lot of trouble." Negi said exasperated.

"Oh, she excels at that, sir."

"You can stop calling me 'sir' by the way. It makes me feel old, and I'm only ten!"

* * *

The next morning, Negi and Chachamaru left the homestead before dawn to search for their missing companion. They headed in the direction of Albireo's Hut, thinking that the little gynoid might have headed off in that direction.

"Ugh, where could she be? I'm worried about her. I know Old Ku Nel lives out in this direction somewhere, but I don't see how Chachazero could have come this far. We must have missed her," He grabbed his head and ran his hands through his red hair frantically. "Uncle Takamichi isn't going to take this very well."

"Sir, would it help if you told him it was my fault?" Chachamaru asked.

"Ah, hang on a sec! I think I have something! Hit the accelerator Chachamaru, I think that may be our little Gynoid!" Negi exclaimed. He saw something faint in his electrobinoculars and had a feeling that was her. They sped off towards the dot thinking that they would pick her up, take her back kicking and screaming and be back in time for breakfast.

Little did the two know, they were being followed by Tusken Raiders. Tusken Raiders were not to be messed with as they roamed around and pillaged whatever they could find. They controlled several areas in the desert area and were very protective of their territory. They followed quietly behind Negi and Chachamaru thinking they might have something good to steal and found that the boy made good practice.

A short while later, Negi and Chahamaru pulled up to Chachazero who was walking casually through the desert.

"Hey, whoa, just where do you think you're going? We were getting worried about you!" Negi said as he got out of the landspeeder.

"I'm going to meet this Colonel Sanders, what does it look like I'm doing?" Chachazero said without any regard for politeness.

"Master Negi here is your rightful owner. We'll have no more of this Colonel Sanders jibberish...and don't talk to me about your mission, either. You're fortunate he doesn't blast you into a million pieces right here!" Chachamaru vindicated.

"EHHH?! I would never do such a thing!" Negi exclaimed again. He calmed down a second afterwards and noted, "We should head back or else Uncle Takahata would really blow up."

Chachamaru went over and grabbed a kicking and screaming Chachazero and was about to put her into the back of the landspeeder when her audio sensors picked up in an unfamilliar sound that was rather close.

"We are being followed by something! I can't tell where right now, but they are there!"

Chachamaru did a quick infared scan. "Judging from my readings, there seems to be several life forms coming our way. They are not human from what I could tell, and they are approaching from the southeast."

"Sandpeople! Or worst! Come on, let's have a look. Come on!" Negi said grabbing a hunting rifle from the back of his landspeeder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Negi and the two Chachas were crouching down on a cliff looking down at a Banthaa which was a native large mangy beast to the planet. Negi could see one sand person standing next to the beast but couldn't see any others.

"I see one of them, though I have a feeling there are more of them."

"Ah, who cares? We can take him! C'mon!" Chachazero exclaimed.

"Now, now, we must not be hasty here. We should get out of here before..."

"HURRG!!!!!" the raspy cry of a tuskan raider sounded

Negi spun around and saw a large sand person right behind him with his staff raised. He saw the staff come down and Negi rolled to the side. He pulled out his staff and tried to sweep the sand person's feet. He missed and the sand person came down again and again with his staff trying to hit him. As the sand person raised his staff in excitement thinking he had the boy on the run, Negi jabbed his stick into the raider's mid section and caused him to double over a bit. Negi seized this chance to run. He tried to find the two gynoids and bolt for the landspeeder but never got far enough. He found Chachamaru using her martial arts against another Tusakn raider, and paused to watch. She moved so gracefully and smoothly, despite having artificial joints, and seemed to be doing well against them. But for that split second, as he suddenly felt something hard come down knocking him on his noggin and the next thing he saw was black and several pretty twinkiling stars.

* * *

Chachazero had been hiding in a small crevice in the rocks for some time hoping that the sandpeople do not see her. Luckily for her small size, they didn't. Her sister on the other hand, was not as fortunate.

Chachazero found herself enjoying this. It had been a while since she saw her sister in combat and seeing damage done. She herself kept a pair of knives to defend herself if necessary as well as a bag of popcorn as she just loved how the tuskan raiders were beating Negi and her sister sensless...not that she would say that to their faces when they came too

Negi had naively thought that he could take on a few Tusken Raiders, only to get himself knocked out cold. Chachamaru tried to fight them off, but was soon overwhelmed and almost ripped apart. They thought they were done for, when a large blast of energy accompinied by a mighty fear inducing roar came in their direction and caused several rocks to fall on top or near the sandpeople. The sandpeople, seeing this, ran off in fear.

She saw an odd figure stumble around, pause and pull back his hood. He turned to look at her direction.

"Hello there!" He motioned to the gynoid, "Come here my little friend. Don't be afraid."

Chachazero poked her head out of her hiding spot with a look of pure amazement and slowly walked towards Negi's crumpled body.

"Wow damn you just owned them...that was awsome!" hershe shook it off as the little gynoid realized that her one and only master was unconcious. "Aw crap is the boya gonna be alright?"

"Don't worry, he will." the blue haired bishe gave an assuring nod as Negi was laready coming too.

"Ow oh my word wha what happened?" Negi asked still half-dazed.

"Rest easy, boy, you've had a busy day. You're fortunate you're still in one piece," the older man said. As Negi's eyes focused, he saw that he knew this person. He always imagined Old Ku Nel, to be well....old. However, this was the opposite as he was quite young. He had a young-looking face with shoulder-length dark hair and a single ponytail tied off to the side. Old Ku Nel was smiling at the lad. He looked to be no older than thirty although his real age was much older.

put it simply he was one hell of a bishounen.

Negi was overjoyed to see him, "Ku Nel?? Boy, am I glad to see you!"

"These wastelands are not to be traveled lightly. Tell me young Negi, what brings you out this far?" Ku Nel asked.

"Oh, this little gynoid! I think she's searching for her former master...I've never seen such devotion in a droid before...there seems to be no stopping her. She seems to habit of wandering off on her own. She claims to be the property of an Alberio Imma. Do you know who she's talking about by any chance?"

"Alberio Imma huh? Now thats a name I haven't heard in a while." Ku Nel pondered a bit as his eyes closed.

Negi continued, "I think my uncle knew him. He said he was dead."

At this 'Old' Ku Nel laughed and said, "Oh, he's not dead, not...not yet anyways."

Negi's eyes lit up, "Then you DO know him!"

"Well of course, I know him. He's me! I haven't gone by the name Imma since oh, before you were born."

"Then the gynoid does belong to you......." Negi was about to ask Ku Nel if he was an actual Colonel or something, but was was cut off by trhe cries of several more tuskan raiders in the distance. Alberio also sensed this as well.

"I think we better get indoors. The Sandpeople are easily startled but they will soon be back and in greater numbers." Imma helped the boy to his feet.

"Oyi! Are you just going to stand there or help me out over here?" Chachazero's voice came.

Chachazero had ran over to her sister, who was lying in a heap a little ways away.

"Chachamaru!" Negi cried and ran over to inspect the damage.

Little Chachazero was already trying to revive her sister, who was pretty banged up from their encounter with the sandpeople. One of her arms had broken off and she was half-buried in the sand. After several minutes of tinkering, they were able to revive her.

"Ah, thank you for that, I was foolish to take on so many at once, if I had been in better shape, I could have held them off." Chachamaru said slightly downtrodden.

"What are you talking about?! That was awesome!" Negi shouted at her in delight.

"You should go on and leave me....I I don't think I can go on..." Chachamaru was playing up the drama of the moment when in actuality it was to be a rather quick fix.

"And who will I have to annoy then huh?" Chachazero said. She had already collected her sister's broken arms and other stray pieces.

Ku Nel motioned for Negi to hurry up. He sensed that they were being followed.

"Quickly, Negi...they're on the move."

* * *

At Ku Nel's Hut Chachazero was quick to make a comment on Ku Nel's bachelor pad house keeping skills.

"So this is this guy's place huh? It's a dump!"

"Now, now there Chachazero, that's very rude! I must ask that you forgive my younger sister here, she can be very abrasive at times."

Chachamaru was sitting on one side of the main room and Ku Nel was helping Negi repairing the broken arm. Ku Nel's hut was small and quaint. However, it definetly needed a good cleaning up, as there were boxes of odds and ends sitting in various places and several questionable books and flyers lying around in odd places.

"Hehe, that's quite alright." I happen to be a bit of laid back person, so its not big deal.

Negi was still talking to Ku Nel as they fixed the gynoid.

"No, my father did not fight in the wars. He was a navigator on a spice freighter." the boy couldn't belive what he was hearing from the still single Bishies mouth.

Ku Nel merely chuckled and said, "That's what your uncle told you. He didn't hold with your father's ideals. Thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved."

Negi suddenly had the urge to ask him this, "You fought in the Clone Wars?"

"Yes, I was once a Magister Magi the same as your father."

Negi looked down and said, "I wish I'd known him," he said it quietly and was more to himself than anything else.

"He was the best star-pilot in the galaxy, and a cunning mage. I understand you've wanted to be a pilot instructor. He could be a little on the lazy side but he was a good friend nonetheless. Which reminds me...

Ku Nel got up and crossed the room. He picked up a long, thin box made of wood and opened it up. "Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it."

He pulled out a long, wooden staff from the box. It was unlike anything Negi had ever seen. The staff was about six feet long, and looked to be made of some kind of rare wood. It was not perfectly straight as on one end the wood was bent in a lightening bolt shape. Just below that, was a white strip of cloth wrapped around many times.

"What is that?" Negi asked suddenly curious.

"Your father's treasured staff," he said and handed it to the boy to feel it. "Its the weapon of a mage, not as clumsy or as random as a blaster. An elegant weapon if I say so myself........for a more.......civilized age."

Ku Nel started to drift into storyteller mode. "For over a thousand generations the Magister Magi have been the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. That was before the dark times, before the Empire..."

Negi was too interested in the staff and was not really paying attention. He placed the staff against the wall for a moment and asked out of curiosity.

"How did my father die?"

Ku Nel took some time to think about his answer. "A young mage called the Thousand Master, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped hunt down and destroy the mage knights. He betrayed and murdered your father. He was seduced by the dark side of magic"

"Magic?"

"Well magic is what gives mages their power, it binds us, it penetrates us, its all around us." Chachazero brought Al's wave of nostalgia to a crashing halt.

"Uh If you two have finished chatting, can I deliver my message!" she said rather impatiently.

The boy and the bachelor jumped as they almost forgot the little gynoid was still here.

"Oh yes, please do!" Al got down to short gynoids level.

Negi spoke up, "I saw part of the message but-"

"I seem to have found it" Al pulled out the hologram from the tiny Gynoid's memory banks and the tiny figure of Princess Konoka appeared on the table in front of them.

"Hello there Colonel Sanders!" the girl said cheerfully, "Years ago you served my daddy in the Clone Wars. However, things have really really bad right now and he needs your help to fight against the Empire. My ship has fallen under attack by some very bad men and I'm afraid um i can't pick you up to bring you to Alderaan anymore. I have put information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this gynoid. Daddy will know how to retrieve it. Please make sure to deliver this cute little gynoid to daddy on Alderaan. I hope you get this message soon! Help me Colonel Sanders, you're my only hope!"

Konoka let out a little giggle as the hologram ended and Ku Nel slumped back and sighed deeply. How he missed the sight and or company of a pretty girl like her.

"You must learn to use magic if you're to come with me to Alderaan." He stated almost matter of factly.

Negi was stunned. "Eh?! Alderaan? I'm not going to Alderaan. I've got to go home. Ehhh!! Uncle Takamichi's gonna kill me!"

"So you're just going to leave this pretty girl in the hands of greedy Imperials? I need your help, Negi. She needs your help. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing," Ku Nel added the last line as an after thought.

"You? Old? Haha! Give me a break man! You look barely old enough to be this kid's old man!" Chachazero taunted which Alberio merely smiled in his usual way.

It was Negi's turn to sigh. He was a simple farm boy who wished to be a pilot instructor. He knew nothing of fighting, let alone the politics and war that currently engulfed half the galaxy. The Empire had no reason to harm him so why should he fight someone else's war?

"I mean......I can't go out there! I can't get involved like this! I have work here to do!"

"You must do what you feel is right of course...." Ku Nel gave an 'oh well then' shrug.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Then Negi realized something he had been meaning to ask, "By the way, were you an actual Colonel then in the Clone Wars, as your name implies?"

"Hahaha! Very perceptive Negi! That is correct, I was a Colonel back in the day. My real name is of course Alberio Imma, but I prefer Ku Nel.

"But...where did the name Sanders come from? Is that supposed to be a middle name or something like that?" Negi asked quizzically.

"Hehe, funny little story about that. You see, I used to be addressed as Colonel Alberio Imma, but as your father noted one day how I loved to eat fried chicken, he decided to call me Colonel Sanders as a joke, and it stuck with me since!"

The gynoids and the boy sweat dropped "Really?...."

* * *

in space, a giant,moon was floating in the inky blackness, as several fighters displaying the Magus's empires crest descended into an open hanger bay. The moon was the evil Magus Empire's greatest achievement, the ultimate weapon, the Death Star.

Inside the Death Star, Several Imperial Senators and generals were sitting around a large, black conference table. There were several white clad troopers standing guard around the room. Commander Markus, a young, slimy-looking general, was...well voicing his concerns.

"Until this battle station is fully operational we are vulnerable. The Rebel Alliance is too well equipped. They're more dangerous than you realize."

The bitter Admiral Steinbach twisted nervously in his chair.

"Dangerous to your starfleet, Commander, not to this battle station!" he countered angrily.

"The Rebellion will continue to gain a support in the Imperial Senate as long as....

Suddenly everyone turned in their chairs as Commander Markus speech was cut off as the Grand Moff Godel, governor of the Imperial outland regions, came through the doors. Governor Godel, was roughly the same age as his Imperial counterparts though many agreed he was much older than he looked. Nevertheless, he still gave off a rather nasty aura which was augmented by his trusty sword...oh and of course the Magus Lord Nagi. All of the generals immediately stood and bowed before the very long gray-haired governor as he took his place at the head of the table. Lord Nagi remained standing behind him.

Godel adjusted his glasses and started to speak, "The Imperial Senate will no longer be of any concern to us. I've just received word that the Her Imperial Majesty, the Empress, has dissolved the body permanently. The last remnants of the Old Republic have been swept away out the window."

Steinbach and the other officers sitting around the tables were quite shocked at this announcement. Ever since the Republic's reorganization into the Empire, the Empress still needed the Imperial Senate as an advisory body and help administrate the vast territory. "That's impossible! How will the Empress maintain control without the bureaucracy? The Empire is too vast to be governed....."

Godel however, held a hand up for silence as he continued.

"The regional governors now have direct control over their respective territories. Now the Empress holds absolute power in the Empire! Fear will keep the local systems in line. Fear of this battle station," He added at the end with the slightest of smiles. "Tea gentlemen?"

The others did a double take as they thought they misheard him. Sure enough, the door opened again, and in came a maid pushing a cart with several tea cups, saucers with spoons, a large teapot and several tea bags.

One of the female officers stood up and addressed Godel. "What is the meaning of this?"

the old bespectacled governor was not deterred but merely smiled and said politely, "I thought a little refreshment would be appropriate for this occasion."

The female officer sat back down but nonetheless took the tea. Soon, the other officers were also offered tea and their meeting resumed.

Steinbach was not convinced. "And what of the Rebellion?" He protested to his superior between sips of the oh so delectable tea. "If the Rebels have obtained a complete technical readout of this station, it is possible, however unlikely, that they might find a weakness and exploit it."

This time another voice spoke. They looked around and saw that it was Lord Nagi that was speaking in a some what cocky tone. "The plans you refer to will soon be back in our hands."

"Any attack made by the Rebels against this station would be a useless gesture, no matter what technical data they've obtained. This station is now the ultimate power in the universe. I suggest we use it!" Admiral Steinbach finished.

"Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed. The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of magic," Nagi wittingly came back.

"Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Nagi. Your sad devotion to that ancient philosophy has not helped you conjure up the stolen data tapes, or given you clairvoyance enough to find the Rebel's hidden fort..." but Commander Markrus did not finish that statement as he suddenly began choking and turning blue under Nagi's spell.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing," Nagi said without regard to Markrus's life.

Godel was getting tired of this. He couldn't enjoy his afternoon tea while there was an officer dying on him. "Enough of this! Nagi, release him!" he ordered before taking another sip.

"As you wish," Nagi said flatly as he unclenched his fist releasing the helpless man. He tumbled to the floor and was gasping for breath and massaging his throat.

the white haired govoner took the opportunity to speak again, "This bickering is pointless. Lord Nagi will provide us with the location of the Rebel fortress by the time this station is operational. We will then crush the Rebellion with one swift stroke!" Even his words had punch and struck fear. Then he raised his tea cup and toasted, "All hail Her Imperial Majesty! All hail the Empire!"

"All hail!" The rest of the room chanted and sipped their tea.

Nagi looked disgusted as the officers drank. Nagi preffered a cup of coffee to that nasty tea anyway.

* * *

Back on Tatooine, Negi stopped his speeder before what remained of a huge Jawas' Sandcrawler. The boy, the bachelor and the two gynoids got out to inspect the carnage of littered bodies, and bits and pieces of charred metal.

"Oooh! Look at all the bodies!" Chachazero exclaimed.

"Chachazero, I do not believe this is the best time to be sadistic." Chachamaru said as the smaller robot stared wide-eyed at the destruction.

"It looks like Sandpeople did this, all right. Look, here are Gaffi sticks, Bantha tracks. It's just...I never heard of them hitting anything this big before," Negi said. Although he was young, he was a very perceptive boy.

He looked over at the Ku Nel who was crouching in the sand studying the tracks.

"They didn't. But we are meant to think they did. These tracks are side by side. Sandpeople always ride single file to hide there numbers."

Negi then realized something. He had seen this sandcrawler before, not too long ago, "These are the same Jawas that sold us Chachamaru and Chachazero!" he started getting a bad feeling in his gut.

"And these blast points, too accurate for Sandpeople. Only Imperial stormtroopers are so precise," Sanders added.

"Why would Imperial troops want to slaughter Jawas?......" Then it hit him. Negi looked back at the speeder where Chachamaru and Chachazero were, inspecting the dead Jawas, and put two and two together.

"If the Empire traced the robots here, they may have learned who they sold them to. And that would lead them...... home!"

As Negi reached this sudden and horrible realization, he raced back to his speeder, jumps into it and put his foot down.

"Wait, Negi! Come back! It's too dangerous!" Al called back to him, but it was too late, Negi was already speeding into the horizon leaving the Colonel and the two gynoids alone with the burning Sandcrawler.

Negi's speeder roared up to the burning remains of what was once his home. Negi jumped out and ran to the smoking hut and pits. Debris were scattered everywhere and it looked as if a fight had broken out.

Negi called out to his uncle and aunt, dreading the worst, "Uncle Takamichi! Aunt Shizuna! Uncle Takamichi!!"

Negi stumbled around several minutes in a daze looking for his aunt and uncle. Suddenly, the boy came across the most horrid sight. the bunred and charred remains of his late aunt and uncle who looked as if they had put up no resistance. Negi was trying very hard to hold back his tears, as the anger and sadness he felt soon were turned into a new resolve...

* * *

Back at the ironically bustling with activity and life death star,Konoka was sitting quietly and humming to herself in her prison cell when Lord Nagi came in with two other guards and a sphere-shaped black probe. She got up and walked up to the the tall magus. The guards were skeptical that their prisoner would actually approach him in the first place.

"Ah Lord Nagi! I was wondering when you'd come by! This place is really cold, could you possibly turn up the heater?"

Nagi ignored her comment and motioned the guards to bring forth the probe.

"And now my little Princess, we shall discuss the location of the hidden rebel base."

But rather than being scared as the probe moved forward, the chocolate-haired princess seemed rather....excited?

"Ah! Is that like a Magic 8 Ball, where you shake it and ask a question? I've always wanted to try it!" the princess said as the probe stopped a few inches away from her.

Several minutes later, the door to the cell slid open again and Lord Nagi stormed out the hallway with his hands clutching his head and banged it repeatedly against the wall. The guards stood expressionless, not knowing whether to help him out, or to do nothing. Knowing what Nagi was capable of, they decided not to incur his wrath and settled on the latter.

As soon as he was out of earshot, one guard told his partner, "He said he was good with kids huh? That certainly could have gone better."

"Yeah, I agree. He must be very frustrated. Makes me wonder how that girl ever made it into the Imperial Senate anyways."

Nagi just wanted to get out of that room with his mind still intact. That girl really got on his nerves and kept giggling throughout the interrogation process, saying how it tickled and how she felt funny. She couldn't stop talking!, let alone asking stupid questions or trying to play word games with Nagi.

"I'm going to talk to the Empress about getting a raise. Seriously, I don't get paid enough for this......" Nagi muttered to himself as he stalked back to his chambers to put some ice on his head.

* * *

Tatooine-Wasteland

"Burn, baby burn!" Chachazero sang loudly as she dumped the last of the Jawa bodies into the bonfire her, Al and her sister had made. as Negi and the land speeder returned and parked behind them.

Sanders went over to Negi as he shut the engine off on his landspeeder. "There's nothing you could have done, Negi, had you been there. You'd have been killed, too, and those two gynoids would be in the hands of the Empire right now."

Negi lowered his head and thought about what Alberio had just said. He hated to admit it but he was right. He always thought that his future would be here on this desert planet, but not anymore. His friend Akira was gone, and his only relatives were dead. He thought about what Albireo said earlier, to do what he feels is right.

"I want to come with you to Alderaan. There's nothing here for me now. I want to learn magic and become a mage just like my father."

* * *

**There you go so sorry for the delay Please rate and review as always it helps motivate me to write more**

**until next time**

**DK75m OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4 Bar Fight n Flight

**Well lets get this little part outta the way shall we?**

**well good ol Ken Akumatsu owns Negima and the uber awsome George Lucas owns starwars**

**I own nothing I know nothing.**

**we good? Ok then**

**here ya go**

**Negima Starwars: A New Hope**

**Chapter 4-Bar Fight n Flight**

* * *

After a quick Lucas wipe, the crew wound up at a rock cliff overlooking a large city, Negi stopped the landspeeder to take in the sight. He had never gone this far from home before and was a bit intimidated by the large space port several feet below them.

Al mearly smiled as if he had just been lost and had gotten the right directions. "Ah, there we are, Mos Eisley spaceport. You'll never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We should be cautious around these parts."

_And hopefully pick up a cute girl or two.....its been a while since I've been out of my hut._

As they pulled into the city, they were stopped by a group of four Troopers.

"How long have you had these gynoids?" One officer questioned Negi. He had an extra orange shoulder piece that the other three did not have. It must have been the leader of the group.

"A-about three or four seasons....." Negi replied nervously.

"Let me see your identification," The trooper suddenly ordered.

As Negi rumaged his clothes for his ID, Al smiled pleasantly at the officer and said calmly and waved his hand in front of the officer, "You don't need to see his Identification..."

"We don't need to see his identification." The guard said without any change in tone.

Al continued with the same motion, "These aren't the gynoids you're looking for."

"Uh, sorry, these aren't the gynoids we're looking for," the trooper said sheepishly and scratched the back of his helmet.

"He can go about his business, sorry about that."

"Uh, sorry about that, you can go about your business." the trooper repeated again.

"Move along." Al finished.

"C'mon move along now." the trooper motioned for the speeder to pass and Negi had to control himself not to slam his foot down on the accelerator.

As soon as he put a fair amount of distance between them and the Imperial troops, he said, "I thought we were toast! How did you do that back there?"

"Well magic can have a strong influence on the weak-minded. You'll find it a very powerful ally and tool." Al replied.

Negi pulled his speeder to a stop in front of a small, out of the way pub. As he killed the engine and the others got out, he was still skeptical. This place looked like a dump, and it didn't look like the place where renowned pilots would come and hang out. Still, there was no harm in checking the place out.

"Do you really think we'll find a pilot that can take us to Alderaan?" Negi turned and asked Al skeptically.

He smiled back and said somewhat reassuringly, "I hear some of the best freighter pilots come through here."

He was about to step through the doorway and into the depths of the pub and turned back. "A fair warning though, this place could get a little rough, so I would watch myself if I were you."

Negi gulped but nonetheless strode forward boldly and beckoned to the gynoids, "Come along you two."

"Yes master Negi," Chachamaru beckoned to her mini counterpart.

"Right behind 'ya!" Chachazero said and bounced right behind her.

As Negi stepped through the entrance to the bar, he felt he had entered into a different world altogether. For one, the bar was very lively with several people of varying species some of which not even Negi recognized. On the far end of the room was a stage where a live band was playing some sort of upbeat and lively jazz song. All around the perimeter of the bar were several small booths and tables and each one had a different activity going on. The center of the room was taken up by a oblong-shaped counter where all manners of creatures and beings were sitting either chatting amongst themselves or sipping a drink.

"Wow! This place is so......" Negi began, but soon was interrupted by the bartender working at the center bar.

"Hey! We don't serve their kind!"

"What?" Negi asked quizzically. There were at least fifty different species of aliens from at least a dozen or so worlds, so what could he mean?

"Your gynoids! They'll have to wait outside." the bartender pointed behind Negi where the Chacha sisters had just entered. Negi turned to them and said, "I think you guys should wait outside. We don't want to cause any trouble here."

"I agree Master Negi." Chachamaru nodded. The two turned around to where the little gynoid was supposed to be standing, only to find that she had disappeared yet again! "What the.....Chachazero? Where are you?" Negi started going frantic. "Oh, where did you go this time? This is not the time to be wandering off!" Chachamaru said as she slowly moved to her right and glanced around for the slightest hint of her sister. Luckily it didn't take long to find the mischievous gynoid as they heard a high-pitched voice coming from the bar.

"Oi mista bartender gimme two shots straight up on the rocks!" She banged counter impatiently as if she had been waiting ages.

"Oh dear! There you are!" Chachamaru quickly ran up to her sister who was attracting a lot of unwanted attention by the others and grabbed her by the waist and started dragging her out of the bar, despite her protests. "N-no wait, wait! I haven't gotten my..." But her older sister put a hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Honestly, do I have to clean up all the messes you get us in? What do I look like a maid?" Chachamaru scolded her counterpart and dragged her outside. Negi went up to the bartender and had to stand on his tiptoes to see over the bar. "I'm terribly sorry about that."

"It's alright. Just make sure that doesn't happen again," he replied as he started making another drink. He glanced around and was a bit surprised that most of the people in the room did not seem to notice the ruckus that the short and tall gynoids made. He assumed it was normal in this place. As Negi was getting used to his surroundings, Al had moved towards two beautiful female aliens sitting in a corner.

He walked up to them casually and said with a smooth voice, "Ah, pardon me young misses, but well I couldn't help but notice you two sitting alone might I interest the both of you for a drink? My treat."

Negi found an empty seat a little further along the center isle and had to jump up to sit down. He wasn't going to bother trying to find Al in a place like this and figured he might find him sooner or later and was probably asking around for a decent pilot. If Negi had turned his head half a circle and squinted a little, he would have seen that Al was doing the exact opposite.

"So you're Shalika and Lalika huh? Very beautiful names, and I bet that you two are the prettiest aliens in all of Mos Eisley,"Al said to the two aliens.

* * *

A few minutes later the bartender came around and asked if he wanted anything. Negi hesitated for a sec and asked for the blue liquid that he enjoyed back home. The bartender nodded and left. Negi looked over at the two people sitting on either side of him. One of them was a short creature that he could not name. He had beady black eyes, a long snout and grayish skin. He was sipping some deep red liquid from an oddly shaped glass and from the look of an additional two more empty glasses sitting next to it, this guy was pretty drunk and was on his third drink.

"You don't want to mess with him if I were you." Negi turned his head in a few different directions to see who had spoken. His eyes fell onto the person sitting on his right.

"Oh, thanks," Negi replied. He got a better look at him. He looked to be about Negi's height, presumably similar in age as well. He had more human-like qualities than his other seat partner. He had a human face, with black eyes, and a large quantity of spikey black hair. On top of his forehead were two dog ears, and he had a long, bushy tail as well. From his attire, not much better dressed than Negi, he looked as if he might be a navigator of some sorts.

"So do I look weird to ya?" the other asked.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to stare! It's just that I'm....."

".....new around here. Haven't seen other species."

The other finished his sentence for him. "Yeah I know, I can tell when you first walked in here. I'm Kotaro Ingami by the way, pleased to meet you." He held out a hand to which Negi shook it cautiously. He saw that there was fur growing on the back of his hand.

"I'm Negi," Negi replied. His drink came a few seconds later complete with saucer and a swirly straw. Negi figured that the bartender held no grudge against him since he added that extra touch. Negi took a sip of the drink and found it to his liking.

He turned back to his neighbor and asked, "Permit me to ask but....what are you exactly?"

"Heh, thought you'd never ask. I'm a Inugami, half-human, half dog. I'm my own best friend!" the boy called Kotaro joked.

"So what do you do? Are you like a navigator or something?" Negi asked judging from the jacket and insignia on it.

"You're very perceptive aren't you? Yeah, I'm a navigator, why do you ask?"

"Oh! Because we were looking for a pilot that can take us to Alderaan. You wouldn't happen to know any would you?"

"Heh, are you kidding? You're looking at the first-mate of one of the best pilots this side of the galaxy has to offer! I'm sure we can take you no problem!" His voice suddenly turned to one of boasting. "Yeah, I'll just talk to my partner over there and......"

But before Kotaro could continue, the creature on their left started to nose er to be more accurate snout his way into their business. He didn't speak basic, and based soley on the stench of its breath, probably would have slurred his words if he had. He had tapped Negi on the shoulder and said something that resembled a bear's growl. Negi was a bit puzzled and a rooster haored man named Tosaka, who was sitting on the creature's other side translated for him, "He doesn't like you." Negi could smell the liquor in his breath and could tell he too was intoxicated. "I'm sorry," was all Negi could say.

"I don't like you either. Don't insult us, we're wanted men. I have the death sentence on twelve systems."

"I'll be careful then," Negi nodded and hoped that they could leave him and Kotaro alone.

"You'll be dead!" and the other rodent-like creature let out a low growl that was obviously not good for Negi. Kotaro however, moved behind Negi and said coolly,

"This one isn't worth your effort. Why don't I buy you something?" Sadly, that did not deter the creature and Negi was struck down hard and knocked Negi off his chair and sprawling onto the floor. Negi instinctively shielded himself and closed his eyes. Too bad, had he been watching, he would have seen his drinking buddy Kotaro take down two men with his bare hands and martial arts. He would have seen Kotaro dodge a shot from a blaster, a quick jab to the stomach and the rodent was out cold and a blink of an eye later, Tosaka found himself in a lock.

"I suggest you take your buddy and leave." Kotaro said with fire in his eyes to Tosaka who was so shocked by the sudden turn of events that he quickly grabbed his partner and hi-tailed it out of there. Kotaro walked up to Negi and helped him to his feet. "Are you alright Negi?"

"I'm okay, I'm shaken but not stirred." Negi replied still slightly dazed.

"Now then, is that guy sitting with those two girls over there your companion? We still have business to discuss." Kotaro continued with a more business-like tone. After Kotaro bought more drinks to make up for the fight, the two walked towards Al, who now had both Ghoul Queens on each side of him. They paused in their tracks as the pervy mage leaned closer to the two alien girls and whispered something in their ears.

It must have been something bad and lewd as one them jumped back and slapped him hard across the face.

"Find somebody else to make the jump to light speed with!" the one called Shalika shouted at Al.

"You're gross! And here I thought you'd be different!" her twin Lalika shouted back.

The two females grabbed their things and started to leave and as Al made one last attempt, Lalika grabbed her half-finished drink and turned it upside down right over Al's head soaking him. "Uh, what was that all about Al?"

"Eh, you don't wanna know." Al said and used a spell to dry himself off. "By the way, who's your friend?"

"Oh! This is Kotaro Inugami, he's the first-mate on a ship that might take us to Alderaan!" Negi exclaimed happily. "At least you saved us the trouble of finding a table," Kotaro noted. He set his drinks down and told them to wait a minute as he got his partner.

* * *

Outside the pub, Chachamaru carrying her kicking and screaming sister was looking nervous across the alleyway. Two people, one human and one creature were talking with some Imperial Stormtroopers, possibly the same ones they ran into earlier. "Aw great this doesn't look good...." Chachazero muttered to herself. "We probably should find a way to warn the others," her sister added.

* * *

Al and Negi were expecting their pilot to be an older man. Negi fantasized for a bit and tried to picture what he might look like. He pictured him to be his late twenties, possibly his early thirties, wearing a black captain's vest and insignia and white undershirt. He probably carried a blaster of some sort, had an overconfidence streak and wore a goofy smile on his face and had wavy, messy hair that he always forgot to comb. Naturally, they were quite taken aback when Kotaro came back with a girl next to him. Al had to restrain himself from making any lewd comments.

This girl looked to be a few years older than Negi and Kotaro. She had jet black hair, tied in a ponytail to one side of her head. Instead of a goofy smile, her face was neutral and calm. Instead of a blaster on her belt, she carried what looked like a sword on her back. At least to Negi's Credit his imagination did get the outfit right. "Setsuna Sakurazaki. I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon. Kotaro here tells me you're looking for for a pilot that can take you to the Alderaan system.

"Yes, indeed. If it's a fast ship." Al wasn't convinced

"Fast ship? Don't tell me you two have never heard of the Millennium Falcon?" Setsuna asked somewhat surprised.

"Uh, should we have?" Al asked.

"It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs!" Setsuna said. She seemed to share the same boasting attitude as Kotaro. She could tell the two of them were not taking her seriously and stammered, "D-don't underestimate me because I'm a girl! I've outrun Imperial starships, not the local bulk-cruisers. I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now. That satisfactory for you, old man?"

Al was slightly more convinced now. He could see it in the girl's eyes. "What's the cargo?" Kotaro asked.

"Only passengers. Myself, the boy, those two gynoids you might have seen earlier, and no questions asked."

Setsuna took a swig of her drink and said, "I take it that you boys have had some run in with the locals?"

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements." Al told them quietly.

"Well, then I'm afraid that's going to cost you something extra. Ten thousand. All in advance." the girl said flatly. Negi was shocked at the price.

"Ten thousand? That's ridiculous! We could almost buy our own ship for that!" Kotaro taunted him, "But who's going to fly it, kid! You?"

"Uh........I guess I could.....I learned the basics.......and I have been studying to be a pilot instructor. I suppose I could teach myself......" Negi said half to himself.

"A pilot instructor? At your age? Now that is ambitious." Setsuna commented mildly impressed. "Unfortunately, we haven't that much with us. But we could pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan."

"Seventeen, huh?" Setsuna pondered this for a few moments. She could potentially make an additional seven thousand, even though a fraction would be paid in advance.

"Sounds good to me. What do you think Kotaro?"

"Sounds like a bling, bling!" Kotaro said excitedly and gave Al and Negi a thumbs up. "Very well then. You guys got yourself a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay Ninety-four. "Ninety-four." Al repeated and nodded.

"Looks like somebody's beginning to take an interest in your handiwork," Setsuna nodded towards the bar where a few Imperial stormtroopers was asking the bartender some questions. When those two thugs Kotaro beat up ran outside, they must have ran into the Imperials. The bartender could be seen pointing to their booth.

"All right, we'll check it out," the trooper said but as they look over to the booth where their had previously been four people, there was only Setsuna with her eyes closed sipping her drink. Even in tense situations like this, she kept a calm, neutral face. The troopers looked back the bartender who merely shrugs his shoulders in puzzlement. Kotaro came back from the restroom and sat back down.

"What happened just now? I left for the bathroom a few minutes ago and those two have already left?"

"That fight was your doing wasn't it?" Setsuna asked, her eyes still closed.

"What?! What makes you say that?"

"You just told me."

"When?"

"Just now."

"Whatever, but anyways, seventeen thousand! Those guys must really be desperate!"

"They must be. This could really save our necks. I bet the boss would be pleased that we are finally paying her back, plus interest. "Oh yeah I know what you mean...might finally get that Hag Ayaka off our backs!" Kotaro pumped a fist into the air. "That perv must be loaded if he's willing to pay us that much! I can't say the same for the kid though."

"Alright, enough chat. Get back to the ship and get her ready. I'll be there soon."

"Right on!" and with that Kotaro downed the rest of his drink in one gulp, set the glass down and headed out the back way to the hangers. Negi and Al quickly hurried out of the Cantina as soon as they saw the Imperials. Although the two had none nothing wrong, they were not going to take chances with the Empire.

Al motioned for Negi to move into the busy market place where they would not be seen so easily. He leaned down to Negi and said, "You'll have to sell your speeder."

"That's okay. I'm never coming back to this planet again," Negi replied and quickly looked around for a willing buyer. The nice thing about Mos Eisley, and about Tatooine's economy as a whole, was that a good portion of stores and warehouses dealt with used parts and scrap metal. Meaning, if one had the knowledge, time and money, one could build their own souped-spaceship with just spare parts for a bargain.

* * *

Back at the Cantina, Setsuna had just finished her drink and was about to go meet up with her navigator. But before she could take two steps, she was approached by another girl. "Going somewhere, Sakurazaki?" her confronter asked. She looked to be about the swordwoman's age, and wore an dark monastery nun's outfit. Her entire body was covered except for her face. She held a blaster in one hand and was pointing it at Setsuna.

"Yes, Misora was it? As a matter of fact, I was just going to see your boss. Tell Yukihiro that I've got her money," Setsuna replied with no change in expression.

Although she carried no blaster, and knew how to fight against one, she was not stupid enough to engage her like this. Setsuna sat back down in her seat and Misora sat across from her keeping the blaster still on her target. Setsuna carefully laid her sword across her lap beneath the table.

"I'm afraid its too late. You should have paid him when you had the chance. The boss put a price on your head, so large that every bounty hunter in the galaxy will be looking for you. I'm lucky I found you first."

"So? This time I have the money. So you little trip here was a waste in my opinion. Are you thirsty by any chance?" Setsuna said calmly.

But Misora did not seem interested. "If you give it to me, I might forget I ever saw you here."

"I don't have the money with me, but you can tell Yukihiro..."

"She's through with you. He has no time for smugglers who drop their shipments at the first sign of an Imperial cruiser," Misora said, this time with a much more dangerous tone. She was running out of patience and had no time for Setsuna's mind games.

"Hey! Even a swordsman like me gets boarded sometimes. Do you think I had a choice?" Setsuna said with the slightest hint of annoyance. She carefully adjusted her sword under the table and pointed the hilt towards Misora while appearing to only shift in her seat uncomfortably so as to draw her attacker closer.

" You can tell that to Yukihiro yourself. She may only take your ship."

"Over my dead body." Setsuna said now thoroughly annoyed.

"That's the idea. I've been looking forward to killing you for a long time," Misora had reached the end of her tether.

"Yes, I'll bet you have," and before Misora knew what hit her, Setsuna rammed the hilt of her sword right into Misora's gut before she could even fire a shot. Misora choked and spat out blood and vomit.

Setsuna got up, walked over to the bartender who had a quizzical look on his face, bowed, and handed him a few coins. "Sorry about the mess."

* * *

Back out side sevral Troopers we conducting sweeps of the area, and conveniently just so happened to start sweeping in the Gynoids direction.

Chachamaru after leaving the bar with her sister had to endure a literal temper tantrum from the tiny version of her about how Zero wanted a good liqor but never got any no matter what planet they went to. After that was over the two decided to take refuge in the warehouses behind the bar.

"Quick lock the door Chachazero." the tall one had swapped all her sensors over to stealth mode in an attempt not to much noise for once her little sister complied by sealing and locking the door.

"I Gotcha..." she gave a quriky thumbs up to her taller counter part.

The troopers reached the gynoids location, the leader began barking out rders to the subordinates, "Unit one and two you take that side street unit three and I will check the warehouses on this street."

"Understood" the two troopers broke of as the other's were approaching the chacha's hiding place.

"Oh man what do we do what do we do what do we do sis!!" Chachazero wispered her sensor slid over to panic as her chest gears were running abnormaly fast.

"Hush just don't make a sound...Sister!!" Chachamaru replied however her sensors were in an equal amount of distress, as her audio picked up that the troppers had stopped right in front of their hiding place.

the gynoids stoped thier resperatory systems.

'_Knock Knock' _"Is there any body in there?"

'Crap!!' was all the twin chacha's databases could process

there was the sound of fumbleing for a balster...

Chachamaru was resperating in short gasps this was it the troopers were going to force open the door and aprehend the two and then take them apart bit bit bit until the extract the information.

"Sis what do we do?" ChachaZero was clutching to Her taller counter part's skirt like a secruity blanket.

However they caught a lucky break as the fumbleing stopped and was replaced by voices.

"Hey take it easy the doors locked we don't want to upset the locals"

"Tch but how does the captian expect us to find a couple of stolen Gynoids?"

"Yeah well capitans orders and all we should regroup and question some of the locals again this towns full of scum and villiany."

"Ha yeah they'll tell you anything for the right price..." the voices and the footsteps faded away.

The Green haired Gynoids Resperatiors fully compressd a sigh of relief.

"Man I thought we were gonna die Sis can ya open the door im suffocating in here!"

Chachamaru's annoyance switch tripped on as her sister was back her usuall annoying self.

"Sigh...I would have rather stayed with Master Negi then be here with you Chachazero," She proceded to open the door, "I am not sure what all the trouble is about..but logic dictates it must be 100% your fault."

A Vein popped on the smaller gynoid as she summed up everything in one clever word.

"Bitch."

"Did you say something?"

"Ah ha ha nothing nothing Sis now where is that Negi kid and the hot pervert...Ah ha there they are!!" Chachazero had spotted the other two to their little merry band. Negi was walking along side Al holding a sack of money he had received from selling off his old outdated Land speeder. He didn't get much as the newer model the XP-38 had just come out, but thankfully there was a willing scrap dealer.

Al spotted the gynoid sisters and gave his usual oh it can't be that bad smile "Ah so that's where you two have been hiding hope you didn't have any problems waiting here."

Chachamaru let out a sigh, "I beg to differ-" she was immidiatly cut off by her hyperactive sister.

"Hey hey so you guys find a pilot?"

Negi gave a nod, "Ah yes we did I had to sell the land speeder but I hope this will be enough..."

"Oh I'm sure it will Negi if the ships as fast as she's boasting we ought to do well, We are to meet her and her first mate in docking bay ninety four shall we be on our way?" Al patted the boy on the head, as the four oddballs left for the Port umaware that three shadowy figures were watching from the distance.

"Omi gosh did you see them?" a girl with long purple hair was peeking through binoculars.

"Yeah those are the guys the Magus Empire is looking for alright...they fit the description." Another female with a boyish hair cut and a huskier voice commented.

"Oh we should like totally blow the whistle on these guys we'll be rich!" a third girl with blonde hair done in buns and ending in two tiny pig tails jumped in.

"Yeah yeah!" The purple haired girl was drolling a little, "And y know that boy's gonna be really hot in a few years too..."

"Really?" The blonde one interjected, "I think the taller older guy with the blue hair looks hotter."

The third boyish looking girl cut in, "Hey hey lets not get ahead of ourselves first we gotta tell the imperials!"

The Purple one let out a sigh, "Yeah yeah..."

the blonde on the other hand shot up energetically, "Yeah lets bag these guys so we can sing until were hoarse at the cantina's open mic night!"

the three figures the dissipated among the crowd.

* * *

At the docking bay Setsuna and Kotaro had found a rather nasty surprise visitor to be waiting for her. More accurately a gorgeous blonde haired woman with peircing emerald green eyes with a Serpant like body instead of legs. As the woman slithered over seductively to Setsuna she was accompanied by a few maids that were well armed as odd as it was.

"Well hello Sakurazaki...and her Dog" The voice made a vein pop on Setsuna, indeed this was the last person/creature they wanted to see right now...Ayaka the Hutt.

Kotaro let out a low growl, "Call me a dog again i dare ya.." but Setsuna held up a hand to stop her partner. She spoke calm and composed but one could tell she too was holding back a fair bit of anger.

"So I've been waiting for you Ayaka.."

"Hmm well I expected you would Oh ho ho ho." Ayaka let out a chuckle

"Well I'm not the type to run." the Sword girl countered back.

Ayaka slithered a full circle around the two, "Sakurazaki there are times when you disappoint me why do I not have my money yet...and why did you have to hit poor Misora like that?"

Setsuna showed no change in expression, "You sent Misora to kill me am I correct."

"Say what!? Hey Ayaka I thought you said you weren't going to go to that extreme in our contract agreement!" Kotaro blurted out.

Setsuna looked over at her Inugami friend, "Kotaro-kun shh we're in deep enough already!" She whispered as to not let the serpent over hear.

Ayaka on the other hand had a look as if this was new shocking news to her, but it was obvious she was acting. "Oh my really? Sakurazaki and Inugami you two are the best smugglers this side of the galaxy your too valuable to fry."

"What a load of crap..." Kotaro muttered to himself.

Ayaka continued, "Misora was just showing my concern about your dropped shipments is all she was never going to blast you."

Setsuna gave a cool shrug, "Well I think she though she was supposed to do me in, Next time if you have something to say to me Iincho say to me directly." her undertone showing severe annoyance toward the Bishojo snake.

"Sakurazaki!" Ayaka let out a sigh of disappointment "If only you two hadn't dropped that shipment of spice for me...you understand i mean where would the pride of the Yukihiro family go if every pilot who smuggled for me dropped their shipments at the sign of Imperial cruisers."

her accompanying maids had their hands ready on their weapons if need be

Kotaro couldn't take much more so he blurted out again stomping up to Ayaka, "Hey even we get boarded some time's we had no choi-OW!" Setsuna whacked Kotaro on the head with her sword hilt to keep him quiet, "Look Ayaka what my partner Kotaro is trying to say is we have a charter now so if we could just have a little more time you can have your money."

The maids readied themselves to open fire but Ayaka held up a hand to stop them as she burst out laughing.

"Oh ho ho ho ho! Its ok put your blasters away servants...Sakurazaki and that uncivilized mongral Inugami, I'm only doing this becuase you two are the best in the buisness and your still of use to me." She pondered for a second..."Hmm lets say...for an extra 20% I'll give the two of you more time but thats it! You mess up again or your uncivilized mutt blurts out again, I'll put a bounty on your heads SO large you two will never be able to show your sorry faces around a civilized system again."

"why you..." Kotaro was about to snap but Setsuna had other idea's as she walked past Ayaka to the millennium falcon, "We'll pay you Yukuhiro its our Pleasure." the swordwoman emphasised the word pleasure by stomping on Ayaka's tail causing her to yelp in pain.

"EEP! hey that hurt humph! fine let us be off!" Ayaka slithered away with her maids clutching her injured tail.

after Ayaka and her cronies had left Kotaro let out a frusterated sigh, "Ugh man she pisses me off SO bad!"

Setsuna shook her head, " I know what you mean she is quite bothersome but we can't lash out, not with this hanging over our heads."

"Man if she was a guy I woulda tottaly wrung his neck!"

"Why do you always say that Kotaro-kun?"

"Eh its in my policy Zaki-san I don't hit girls..."

"Why's that?"

"long story"

Setsuna shrugged "Anyway could you wait outside Kotaro so our passengers know where we are?"

"Ah yeah I totally forgot!" Kotaro headed for the hanger entrance, "Yes we get these guys to Alderann an we can finally kiss Yukihiro goodbye!"

"Indeed." Setsuna nodded as she headed up the falcon's ramp to make last minute preperations.

* * *

Thankfully Kotaro didn't have to wait long as the boy, the pervert, and the super Chacha sisters, were just coming up the street. Kotaro immediately flagged them down and led them inside. Completely unaware of the three girls from earlier still watching them. The Boyish one made a quick call...

* * *

Kotaro escorted our heroes into the hanger bay, As the group approached Negi was able to get a good look of the "famous" Millennium Falcon. which from Negi's perspective really looked neither Falcon nor Millennium enough, in fact the large round craft looked so hastily put together it could hardly even qualify to be a starship by the Academy's standards.

after studying the craft as the approached the first thing that came to Negi's mind was, "What a piece of junk!"

Setsuna had come back down from the craft to be greeted by the boy's comment, "He'll make point five beyond the speed of light, he might not look like much but Falcon-kun has it where it counts kid."

Kotaro then hurried the passengers on board, "sorry Y know were kinda in a bit of a rush so if you could just hurry up we'll be outta here."

"Oh yes I fully understand perfectly." Al smiled as he began to board and gave a sly wink to Setsuna as if to say 'give it a few more years'

"Setsuna of all the...."

"Is something wrong?" A puzzled Chachamaru asked as her tiny sister proudly marched aboard.

Setsuna shook it off, "oh uh no its nothing..." Negi then passed her.

"Ah thank you so much Sakurazaki-san for letting us travel."

"Er ok you can thank me when we reach Alderann." Setsuna was trying really hard to get everyone on board.

Back out side a team of eight white armored clad troopers had arrived at the front of the hanger. The leader of the squad was talking to the three girls who had been spying on the motley crew.

"Well thank you good citizens on behalf of the empire they are is this building?"

The purple haired girl gave a salute, "Yessir one really cute boy a super hot guy and a tall and short Gynoid."

the Boyish one gave a nod, "Your welcome."

The trooper then handed over a set of free Karoke open mic night passes to the girls.

"Whoo hoo thank you." The blonde peppy girl snatched up the passes, as the three of them made a beeline for the cantina.

The lead trooper charged his blaster rifle, "Allright men load your weapons and fan out on my mark!"

The troopers stood at the ready... "3....2....1 GO GO GO!!!" the squad rushed the hanger and began opening fire. much to the displeasure of Setsuna. "Crap!" she reached for the blaster pistol she carried just in case of fights like these, she was far from proficient with it but it was good enough to fire off a few shots.

"Stop that ship!" The leader barked as the troopers began firing off another round of laser blasts. This was making it rather difficult for her to take out anybody much less with her lack of skill with a pistol. "Ugh Dammit I can't beg them at this rate we need to take off now so I can't leave the ship to go in close." even as she was contimplating her options she still attempted to trade shots with the squad as best as she could using the Falcon as cover.

"There!" Setsuna steadied her hands and fired hitting one of the troopers in the stomach knocking him back, she knew it wasn't going to be fatal but it would at least by them some time, How ever fate decided to be nice and give her a helping hand.

"Sakurazaki-san please start up the ship I will hold them at bay..." Setsuna looked up the see that Chachamaru had come back down and had pulled out her own blaster rifle. Chachamaru ran a quick scan. "Scanning number of troops, calculating all possible options, Possible out comes, fastest way to remove threat with in alloted time frame....Option decided."

With lighting fast speed and agility Chachamaru took aim and rattled off eight rapid shots all hitting their mark squarely in the chest of each trooper elimitating them. Setsuna just had to take a second to run through her head at what she just saw.

How ever Chachamaru answered for her, "My primary programming function was for combat shouldn't we be leaving?"

Setsuna quickly shook it off "A ah yes!" On one swift movement she hit the Hatch release button closing the hatch. "better buckle down Gynoid were going to have a rough exit!"

she then sprintied toward the cockpit, "Kotaro get us out of here!"

"One step ahead of ya partner!" Was the inugami's reply as he was already making final adjustments for take off. as Negi Al and the Chacha's took their seats.

"Oh man I forgot it get airsick!" ChachaZero exclaimed causing Al to remove her from his lap and set her in a seat far away from the rest.

Setsuna leaped into the Pilots Chair next to Kotaro pushing buttons and pulling levers the second she sat down. "How are we for time there going to come scrambleing in any second!"

"Pre take of settings are in the green, Navi computer is set and deflector shields are raised!" Kotaro shouted back.

"Alright PUNCH IT!" Setsuna Rammed the throttle back hard causing the falcons large frame to literally leap off of the tarmac as the plasma engines glowed and roared to life.

* * *

The reinforcements arrived and were about to surround the entire hanger and place it under full lock down when a mighty roar interrupted the party as the Millenium Falcon Blasted away from the hangerand climbed into the atmosphere out of sight.

* * *

**Well thats it for this chapter heh heh now things are getting exciting. I would like to again extend thanks to Xascul who helped me Beta this chapter,and I hope you all keep enjoying my Parody. oh also bounus 2000 points if you can guess who was the little cameo in this chapter.**

**Until next time please rate and review**

**DK75m OUT!**


	5. Boom Alderaan bits everywhere!

**Right disclaimer I DK75m do NOT own Negima NOR Star Wars**

**Negima- belongs to Ken Akumatsu**

**Star Wars-belongs to George Lucas**

**Now that that tiny little thing is out of the way lets go!**

**Negima Star Wars**

**Chapter 5**

**Boom Alderann bits every where!**

**By: Nagi**

**

* * *

**

"hhhhhaaaauuuuuuuuhhh!!!" The dark lord Nagi let out a huge sigh...which coupled with his mask made a rather distubing rasping sound. Grand Moff Godel picked up the nails on a chalkboard sound a good 30 meters away and decided to have a look.

There was Nagi just sitting in the conference room clutching his head in utter frustration..

"Didin't go well?" it took only a fraction of a second for Godel to figure out what.

"That girl is cluless...so cluless...The mind probe exploded becuase there was so little information." Nagi facepalmed remembering the humiliation.

"Oh dear."

"It will be some time before we can extract anything remotly useful from her..." the blue lines of depression had finnaly set in around the Sith.

Just then an officer came in and gave a report to Godel. she saluted "Grand Moff sir! the final check out is complete what course shall we set?"

the almighty lightning bolt of insparation struck Godel as a genius idea popped into his head. "Worry no more Lord Nagi pehaps she would respond better to an alternitive threat."

Nagi lifted his head in curiousity and a in a bit of skeptisisim Princess Konoka was for all intensive purposes an air head how would she respond dfferently? Nagi decided to humor the Moff. "How so?"

An evil grin spread across Godels face as he adjusted his glasses so the the light would dramatically reflect off of them, "I think its time we demonstrate the full power of this battle station." He turned to the officer. "Set a course for the princesses home world of Alderaan."

The officer saluted and left. Nagi finnaly caught on what was going to happen. "Ahh ha ha ha...your a sneaky one Godel."

"Naturally." Godel nodded.

* * *

mean while thousands of miles away...The Millenium falcon had just left Tatooines atmosphere, Setsuna was quckly and efficiantly making last minute calculations when she was interuppted by her Inugami partner.

"Yo we got a few friends waiting for us Setsuna, Looks like our luggage is hotter than i thought." Kotaro pointed to the radar scope which had just picked up not one but two Magus star destroyers. The giant space crusiers were in hot pursuit of the small space pirateship.

Setsuna bit her lip in frustration. "Tch looks like imperial crusiers..." she quickly began thinking of a counter strategy which since Setsuna and Kotaro were used to this sort of thing didn't take long.

"Kotaro Try to hold them off angle the deflector shield while I make the calculations to jump to light spe-what are you guys doing here?" Setsuna directed her changed question to Al and Negi who had both decided to make thier way into the already cramped cockpit.

Al shrugged. "oh well it was boring in the passenger hold and young Negi here wanted to see how this thing flew anyway."

"What ever...." Setsuna sweat dropped but quickly regained her composure. "Stay sharp we got two more coming in from the front they're going to try and cut us off." She turned to the computer and put in various commands.

Negi on the other hand wasn't satisfied. "Um hey why don't you just out run them I thought you said this thing was fast!?"

"Hey watch your moth kid or ya might wind up floating home!" Kotaro was getting annoyed at the know it all. "Look we'll be safe once Zaki-san makes the jump to light speed besides heh I know a few manuvers we'll lose them." the inugami finished with a hint of smugness.

The cruisers quickly pulled along both sides of the tiny craft and began opening fire with thier laser cannons. The crew felt the Falcon rock from the impact. Setsuna kept her cool. "This is where the fun begins."

"How long until you can make the Jump to light speed?" Al asked considering the amount of hits the ship was taking the sooner the better.

"Its going to take a few moments to get the coordinates into the Navi compute-" Setsuna was promptly cut off again by a panicing Negi.

"Uwaa!! a are you kidding at the rate they're gaining!" The boy frantically waved his arms. the ponytailed warrior grabbed the boy. "Look traveling through hyper space isn't like dusting crops boya! With out precice calculations we could shoot clean through a star or crash right into a super nova!"

"You know that would end your trip real quick!" Kotaro tossed in from the pilots seat as the deflector sheild warning went off.

Negi looked over still doubtful, "Well you better do something quick your losing deflector sheilds." he pointed out as if to say "Duh." much to Setsuna and Kotaro's displeasure.

Setsuna rolled her eyes a little flustered, "W Well go strap yourselfs in! I'm going to make the jump to light speed." She shooed the boy off of her as she made final adjustments.

The falcon gave a shudder before its engine roared to maximum causing the stars to begin streaking by before the ship blasted away to infinity and beyond.

* * *

How ever there was one tiny problem considering that the death star was hovering in near orbit of Alderaan.

On its observation deck Godel was over looking the defensless planet through a giant veiw screen. The evil senator couldn't help but let out an evil chuckle at just how positivly evil his plan was, needless to say it would give the ditz a shock. he continued his giddy chuckles as Dath Nagi led in the Kimono clad Konoka. Her hands were tied...in the sense that she was playing the latest handheld install ment of "Zombie Rider." the Sith felt like it would be a good way to keep her from talking and so far it was working.

"nice to see your enjoying yourself princess..." Godel stated plesently yet coldy.

"uh huh..." The girl continued to look at the screen when an odd smell reached her nose..."Huh Oh senetor Godel your the guy holding Nagi's leash?"

'Leash? im not some kind of dog...' the Sith's thought as he scratch behind his mask where his ears should have been.

"You know Godel-kun you really should stop eating spinach then drinking tea it makes your breath stink." The princess commented causing Godel to quickly turn around and gargle a bit of mouth wash, as he had forgot his daily hygine in place of his delcectibly evil plot he silently cursed him self for that tiny slip up.

The Long white haired Senetor spun back around. "Charming to the last, you don;t know how hard i found it to sign the order to terminate your life."

Konoka dropped her game in shock. "Eh!? T Terminate but i thought you liked my company." that satement was followed by a bid of innocent moe eyes from the princess.

'Urk' Not Even the high and mighty senetor was safe from Konoka's cuteness its just seemed to radiate from everything she said or did...'No No keep it together Godel don't melt into a puddle, your the Villan your in control here...'

"Um i is something wrong Godel-kun?"

'Oh god damn it!' the Senetor spun around to face the princess, "Princess Konoka..." he spoke through grit teeth. "I Would like you to be a guest in a cerimony that will make this battle station onethousand percent fully operational, no system will dare oppose the emperess now." he chuckled evily getting a second wind before...

"Oppose the empress? but she's to cute nobody can expect to take the galactic Magus empire seriously." came the retort.

Is this what Nagi had to put up with when finding her? It took every single fiber of Godels being not to smash his head into the wall repeatedly until he lost all conciousness. he took a staggard breath before squeezing out his next sentance. "NOT after we demonstrate the power of this battle station." He gave a smirk, "In a way you have chosen our perfect target and planet that will be destroyed first."

it took a second to register with the brunette, "Huh what i have?" then it clicked, "Wait destoryed!?" a rare look of horror crossed the girls face.

'Oh I i've got you now.' Godel let out a chuckle ,he wagged a finger dissaprovingly at the naive air head. "Scince you are reluctant to give away the location of the rebel mage base, I have chosen to test this stations destructive power on your home planet of Allderan."

A few storm troopers were pushing a ton of bricks by in the hallway when the realization finnaly sunk into the Kimono girl. "What NO you can't not alderann Daddy's there a and we don't have any weapons its peaceful please not Alderaan." Konoka's eyes began to well up with tears as she didn't want her home to go boom.

"Well if you would prefer another target a military target princess then name the system!" The bespecticaled senetor glared menecingly at the fearful girl.

Nagi was watching under the mask was a very amused expression Goldel was able to keep it together perhaps it was time the rethought the Old yet pretty man.

"I I er um..." Konoka was trying her hardest, she didn't want to see everyone she cared about go up in smoke but on the other hand her fathers words came echoing back to her to be strong 'If there is one thing you can't ever forget the magus empire must not know the location of our forces we are their new hope..'

"daddy..." Konoka muttered silently.

Godel heard a D and decided to investigate, "da- what was it?" Konoka remained silent. "I grow tired of asking so this will be the last time Konoe.." The Senetor was losing his patients.

"Where is the Mage base?"

"daddy...."

"Pardon?"

"Uh i said Dantooine th they're on Dantooine." she proclaimed sniffling and blubbering up all her courage.

Nagi looked on in amazement at the specticle Godel had actually managed to get and answer and all he had to do was hold her planet at gun point. Nagi kicked himself for not realizing sooner it could have saved a LOT of trouble dealing with the ditz.

Godel looked over to the cloaked and masked Sith admiring his own work, "There you see Lord Nagi she can be reasonable."

"Why er yes very impressive." Nagi couldn't help clapping at his superiors ingenuity.

Konoka was still sniffleing "So you won't blow up Daddy's planet?"

Godle let out a warm chuckle her face was priceless, he then said something that cemented his position as a tottal jerk. "Continue with the operation you may fire when ready." Godel gave the order to the officers on standby.

"What NO!" A startled princess shouted out. "Why?" She asked Godel with about the most moe face imaginable complete with tears in her eyes.

However this had no effect on Godel as he had finnaly hit his mojo. "Your far to trusting Princess, Dantooine is to remote to make an effective demonstration." He snikered. "Oh but don't worry we will deal with your rebel freinds soon enough."

"D don't be a meanie!!!" Konoka cried as Godel gave the order to fire.

In the bowels of the metal beast teams were hard at work prepping to fire the super weapon pulling levers knobs buttons ect. As panels were aglow around them as was the firing chamber which was illuminated by a green glow. Several points of light converged on a single point within its crater letting loose an imensly powerful beam.

The emerald laser ilumminated the starts as it tore through the cosmos its sight set on alderann. It only took a second, the beam peirced it's core causeing the entire planet to be reduced into space dust in a spectacular explosion.

Konoka was dead silent in a span of five seconds she had lost everything, her home, her family everything up in a huge puff of death ray dust.

In what could have been the stupidest move of this senetor's carrer he decided to make mockary of the princess's misfortune. "So you see my point now princess?"

Nagi felt a very strong disturbance in the force emanating from the girl. "Uh Godel-san I really think you shouldn't..."

Godel looked Konoka right in the face, "Now whay would you say that?"

"G Godel.....you." Konoka was shaking.

"Im sorry what was that princess?"

"you...." Godel leaned in closer.

"YOU MEANIE POOPIE HEAD! WAAHHHHHHHH!!!" The girl shouted before Kicking Godel right square in the face then she started Bawling.

Everyone in the room covered their ears her crying was so loud the deathstar itself slightly shifted on its axis from the noise.

"WAAHHHHHH!"

"See I warned you!" Nagi tired to tell Gdoel but was almost drowned out by the Pincesse's wailing.

"WHAT!?" Godel was trying to nurse his face from the kick but at the same time cover his ears.

"I SAID I WARNED YOU!"

"WHAT!?"

"Oh Never mind I'll lock her up in the detention level!"

"WAHHHHH DADDYKINS WHAAAAAA!"

"WHAT I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"OH NEVER MIND NAGI LOCK HER UP THIS CRYING WILL MAKE ME GO DEAF!"

The dark lord gave a sigh and a shrugg as he desperatly walked the wailing siren of a princess out of the room.

* * *

Back with the crew of the falcon after the jump to lightspeed things had settled down a tad, Setsuna was making a few minor tweaks to the system and had remained in the cockpit. As for the others Kotaro and Chachazero were playing a lovley little game of Dejarak while Chachamaru watched. As for Negi Al quickly got him to practice the way of the Magister by running a few simple drills in which Negi would practice using his staff against an auto programmed seeker bit.

Suddenly a grave feeling came over the single yet eligable bishie as he felt feaint and had to sit down. Negi looked over from his training seeing his new teacher this way.

"Are you alright Al-san whats wrong?" The boy was concered

Al looked up, "Ah well just now i felt a great disurbance among the magic...it was as if some cruel person decided to be a tottal jerk and make the cutest little girl imaginable cry."

Negi sweatdropped "Um are you sure?"

"Ah well there was also a thousand voices that suddenly cried out in terror then were scilenced too." Al spoke it as if it was a mere after thought. "Ah well you should probably continue with your excercizes."

"Uhhh oook then." Negi went back to his training feelig very akward for asking. At tha moment Setsuna came into the central hold.

"Well you can forget your troubles with those imperial slugs i told you I'd out run em." The girl was quite proud with her work.

Everyone kept on doing what they were doing.

....."Don't everyone thank me at once." She sighed and took the open chair nearby Al. "Any way we should be at Alderaan in about 0 two hundred hours."

The Gynoid and the inugami on the other hand where engaged in a very heated Dejarik match. in which holographic mosters did battle on a type of round chess board.

"HA I'll move here an take that short stuff!" Kotaro jeered at Zero as his Molator lept over a few squares and toppled Chachazero's Houjix. "Ooh good move..."

"Now be careful sister." The tall Gynoid was watching their every move on the board.

"Hey hey hey i got this Sis no back seat Dejariking!" Chachazero waved off Chachamaru's comment as she spotted a golden opourtunity, "oh hoi what do we have here? ha"

Chachazero's remaining monster the all mighty Mantellian Savrip instatly made mince meat of the opposing Molatar leaving Kotaro open to a Fork which he vocalized.

"Hey you forked me!"

"Yeah so?" came the unimpressed reply.

"You can't do that its tottaly cheating!"

Chachamaru intejected, "She made a fair move screaming about it won't help."

"Why i outta..." Kotaro's rage was buliding before Setsuna cut in. "Let him have it its not wise to upset an Inugami like Kotaro."

"Um But Sakurazaki-san no one worries about upsetting a Gynoid." the tall Chacha pointed out the facts.

"Well thats becuase Gynoids don't rip peoples arms out of their sockets when they lose Inugami's are known to do that." The warrior girl replied matter of factly

"Hey don't be painting me that way Zaki-san Im an exception remember?" Kotaro interjected.

"Eh how so?" His short opponent asked with upmost curiosity.

Kotaro shugged it off like it was nothing, "Feh well unlike other Inugami's I don't hit girls so...your lucky."

"I I see...." Chachamaru turned to her sister, "Still Chacha zero might i suggest a new stratagy?"

"Let Kotaro-san win." Chachazero was about to complain but Maru promptly put a hand over her sisters mouth. However thankfully Kotaro had taken an interest into what Negi was doing.

The boy was starring down the seeker bit with his staff at the ready. He was mentally prepping for any possible outcome the little bit might throw at him. Al was overseeing the boy as a little smug smile crept over his face. "Remember a Magister magi can feel the mana flowing through him."

Negi was trying hard to foucus carefully watching the bit as it moved up...and down...left...to right.....Negi was ready to strike, but he turned his attention a way for just one moment "You mean it controls your actions?" the bit lunged as negi instictivly flinched for the impact but the Bit stopped a few inches away before backing off.

"Partially but it will also obey your commands."

"Ah I see YEEP!" While Negi was waxing philosophical with Al the bit had snuck behind him and zapped him one in the rear causing the boy to jump a few meters into the air. This elicited a small chuckle from Setsuna.

"Bunch of hokey Spells and wooden sticks Are no match for a good blade at you side Kid." She remarked.

Negi turned to look at their pilot,"You don't belive in magic do you." Kotaro scoffed. "Pfft Look kid we've flown from one end of the galaxy to the other and their's nothing that gonna make me or Zaki-san belive theres some all powerful single magic controling everything."

Setsuna nodded, "There's no such thing controling our destiniy's its just a bunch of simple tricks and nonsense."

"Ah facinating." Al was hagning on to their every words of complete disbelief before turning back to Negi, "Alright Negi try it again." he grabbed a nearby helmet off the wall with a thick visor and placed it on the boy. "This time let go and act all on instict."

Negi did however have a slight problem with the helmet, "Um w well with the blast sheild down how am I supposed to see the Bit Imma-san?" Al juts patted the boy on the head, "Your eyes can decive you don't trust them."

Setsuna sighed at the specticle taking place on her ship doubtful of Negi as he already was doing poorly without the blast visor, Her suspiscions were confirmed in the form of an "AIEEE!" As Negi for the second time was zinged in the bum with a laser. But Al on the other hand encouraged him, "Stretch out with your feelings Negi don't over think just go with it."

"Oww ah ok Imma-san." Negi foucused in the blackness he couldn;t see only hear the woshing sounds of the Bit as it moved. To the left...no it sounded mor as if it had nagled down ward.....another whoosh....moving up....a nother whoosh how ever there was a delay. "There!" Negi succefully deflected the rapid blasts from the Bit after which the training program had concluded.

Al smiled and gave Setsuna an 'I told you so look' "See Negi i told you you could do it."

"Pfft I call it luck if anything." The sword girl replied.

"In my life there has been no such thing as luck Se-chan." Al quickly counted back leaving Setsuna slightly baffled at the chan, "L Look goign against remotes it one thing going against the living thats something else!" before an alert snapped her out of it. "Ah looks like we are coming up on Alderann lets go Kotaro." Both she and the inugami headed for the cockpit.

Negi took off the helmet with a look that would rival a kid getting something at christmas, "Ah Imma-san you know what i really did feel something for a moment."

"Well thats good Negi youve just taken your first step into a larger world...now later I am going to tell you all about the birds and the bees."

"Eh!?"

* * *

Mean while the death star itself was wishing it had a pair of hands to plug its ears as Konoka's wailing over her destroyed alderann was heard through every single centemeter of the station. And it went with out saying it was starting to take a toll on Godel who plugged his ears with frustration and looked like he had lost a couple of hours of sleep.

"uuuuggh that girl....seriously we just blew up her planet. She could be a bit more composed about it....more like that princess in that movie I saw when her planet got blown to bits This is just rediculus!" He remarked to Nagi who was standing behind him apparantly not effected by the awful noise.

"Well i hate to say i told you so but i told you so..." Nagi remarked back, "Still that was a good movie though." The Sith added.

Just then one of Godels officers came into the room seeing the Senstor in such a state she would have been more polite but due to the constant bawling and wailing of the princess who was all the way up in the detention level, The officer had a need to shout.

"Senetor Godel sir!"

"WHAT!?"

"SENETOR GODEL SIR!" "Our scout ships reached Dantooine they found remains of a Mage base but it looked like it had been deserted for some time our scoutships are now begginging sweeps of the surrounding palets and systems!"

"WHAT!?"

"I SAID!-"

"No no no i heard you the first time your dismissed!" Godel's patients had worn off as he shooed the officer out of the room. "She lied...She lied to us!"

Nagi interjected, "Well I told you she would never cociously betray the rebellion....that or she didn't know to begin with one of the two take your pick."

Godel banged his fists on the table, "That does it Darth Nagi see that she is terminated immidiatly!"

Nagi didn't move.

"Well what are you waiting for!?"

Negi suddenly turned to the Long whitehaired man. "Huh excuse me say that again?" He asked as he pulled out his ear plugs.

Godel calmy and cooly left to a closet in the room and sealed the door.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Well here it is the next chapter of Negima starwars i apologize for it being shorter than its previous chapters but i had a hard time debating a good point to cut off the chapter.**

**Anyhoo for those uninfomred and or Not hard core starwars nerds like myself, Dejarik is the name of the little holographic game Chewie and R2 Play on board the falcon simmilar to chess it uses various beasts of star wars lore.**

**The Fork that Kotaro mentioned is actually a very skilled Dejarik menuver in which the player traps his or her opponent two ways in which either of the opponents moves are garunteed to lose a peice. Needless to say Kotaro is very frusterated at that.**

**anyhoo please rate and review as always i hope you all enjoy this chapter**

**till next time**

**DK75m OUT!**


End file.
